Behind The Mask
by samrinho
Summary: ADOPTED/TAKEN OVER BY HP-DG-SB-RR-HA-CC-LL-KB-AJ-NT.
1. The Prophecy and Revelations

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE PROPHECY AND REVELATIONS**

_**In The Headmaster's office**_

Harry slumped into the nearest armchair in Dumbledore's office after raging and breaking every trinkets and stuff he could get his hands the bridge of his nose tiredly he  
stated"So I either kill Voldermort Or he will kill me?"Dumbledore replied while his twinkle returning faintly in his eyes "Am afraid so my boy,I know it is too much for a young boy of such your age, anyway as it's not best to dwell in the past I do not ask you to forget Sirius but i simply ask you to move on and think for the future." Harry looked up into Dumbledore's eye he could feel tears threatening to come down so he cleared his throat and looked at Dumbledore hopefully and asked " So will you or someone from the order start training me for the fight against Voldermort?" Dumbledore's twinkle faded completely as he replied "Am sorry my boy but since Voldermort is back in the open we cannot stretch what little resources we have right now anyway we have already taken measures by increasing our numbers, to answer your coming question as to why we cannot train is because we will have to wait untill you reach your magical maturation where your powers will reach its full capability," 'which it will never reach after keeping magical blocks on you' Dumbledore finished the sentence in his thoughts and the continued, "then we can start your traininig with your full powers." Fawkes Glared and Squawked at Dumbledore before vainshing in a flash of tired to argue Harry asked his Headmaster, "So when will i reach my magical maturity Sir?" "That my boy will be on your seventeenth birthday." the witty Headmaster replied while his eyes twinkling with full force."Are you sure that will work Sir?" Harry pushed forward,"That my boy I am sure of." the aged Headmaster replied.

Harry got up and turned around as he reached for the door knob the manipulative old man added,"Oh and Harry my boy you will be spending the summer with your relatives until we contact you or come to get you from there, otherwise it would do you well to stay safely inside your house since Voldermort is in the open again."Harry's Shoulder's slumped after hearing those words together with the fatigue of the fight from the DOM, Sirius death and hearing of the prophecy had taken a huge toll on the young Potter."I am really sorry my boy." the  
headmaster said as Harry was closing the door.

Not noticing that Fawkes had returned he muttered loud enough for Fawkes to hear but not for the portraits in the room to hear him, " While the piece of Voldermorts soul resides in young Harry, Tom will not be defeated untill the other horcruxes (seven in numbers ) are destroyed and once I remove the magical blocks on Harry, his magic will be unleashed from being blocked for so long that it would be too much for Harry's body to handle that it will create a huge magical explosion killing both Tom and young and destroying the last horcruxe residing in his body making sure once and for all that Tom will never be able to come its up to his friends to do as i have already asked them to do (since their first year for Ron and Hemione, Ginny it was during her second year) all they have to do is keep him emotionally attached and also try to see what he does all the time and find out his secrets and also help me keep him in the dark together with the Order members and he will be right under my thumb(always was under my thumb since the day I left him at the Dursley's ) and will always relay on me or his friends for help until the time comes for him to fulfill his destiny faithfully."

Fawkes glared and squawked angrily at him as if telling him that there was a way of removing the horcruxes in Harry's body without killing looked at Fawkes through his half-moon glasses and said "Am sorry Fawkes there is no other option left this is the only way to vanquish Tom once and for all what I am doing it is and always has been for 'THE GREATER GOOD' so there is nothing wrong with what am doing on young Harry." Fawkes pecked the Manipulative Man hard before keeping his head under his shook his bemusedly before popping a lemon drop in his mouth and started humming happily as his plans for the war were going quite succesful.

**_MEANWHILE ON THE THIRD CORRIDOR_**

Daphne Greengrass was walking along the corridor together with her best friend and dorm mate Tracy Davis, she was a Slytherin fifth year together with her best friend Tracy also known as the 'Slytherin Ice Queen' for her cold persona, was a fairly sized girl neither tall nor short had raven hair with icy blue eyes and filled well on the curves and the chest that the boys kept staring at and longing for while her friend Tracy had blond hair and the same height as Daphne with a well filled chest and a nice body enough to attract male two girls were discussing what had become the hot topic for the last couple of hours that was there were rumors circulating around the school that Harry Potter together with his 'Golden Trio', Luna Lovegood, Nevile Longbottom and Ginny Weasley had gone to the Ministry and they had fought a couple of death eaters some of the death eaters were captured and taken to azkaban, it was rumored as well that Voldermort himself was there and had fought with Harry Potter and Dumbledore and escaped once the Minister showed up together with aurors on the Ministry atrium and the Minister had to admit that Harry Potter and Dumbledore had been speaking the truth for the whole year. "So Daph what do you think of the rumors?"Tracy asked her friend."Well we are bound to find out tommorrow it should be all out in the Daily Prophet, what i would like to know is what they were doing there that even the Dark Lord showed up in the Ministry." Daphne replied while thinking carefully."Hey Daph look who is coming on our way its the 'Gryffindor Golden Boy'." Tracy said while nodding her head towards the direction  
where Harry Potter was looked at Harry's face which was filled with different emotions rage,sadness and lost look expression.'He looks so lost' thought Daphne to herself as Harry passed them without even noticing them."Something must have happened while they were there in the ministry, I can't wait to read tomorrow's paper." Daphne said to Tracy.


	2. Discovery and Betrayal

**CHAPTER 2**

**DISCOVERY AND BETRAYAL**

**In The Room Of Requirement**

After having left the headmaster's office Harry had gone to the requirement room and asked for a room where he could vent out his anger, he was provided with immobile statues and Harry had proceeded in venting out his anger, pain and sadness by punching and cursing the statues until he had fallen down exhausted knowing it was past curfew he had chosen to sleep in the room of requirement also to avoid questions from his dorm mates and house mates.

The next morning found Harry waking up at eight in the morning he was surprised to find that while he was thinking of taking a shower the room had provided him without saying it out aloud. After taking the shower he found some clean pair of clothes on the bed wearing them he quickly got out of the room and decided to visit Ron, Hermione and Ginny who were still in the hospital. On the way to the medical room he passed the girls toilet taking a look inside he saw the entrance to the chamber of secret without thinking properly he opened it and took a hazard guess and hissed [ stairs] he was surprised to see a set of stairs appearing and going down the tunnel hissing for the opened chamber to close he quickly climbed down the stairs.

When he reached in the tunnel he was not surprised to see the tunnel still collapsed and going to the other side was difficult. After casting multiple Evanesco and Reparo the tunnel was repaired and he could move freely hissing [open] for the door to the main chamber he stepped inside only to be greeted with the strong rotten smell of the 60 feet basilik after few cleaning charms he could breathe freely without gagging because of the smell.

Moving forward past the basilik he went until he stopped in front of the entrance where the basilik had come out hissing [speak to me slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four] the stone face of slytherin mouth started opening up and revealing the entrance where the basilik had once come out. Looking at the entrance by the mouth he deduced that there had to be an entrance where slytherin himself could go in and probably had his own chambers. Moving to the pillars in the chamber he started looking if there was a secret lever that could open the entrance to the slytherin quarters, while examining the first pillar in front of the slytherin's face he noticed a small wire pulling it opened a part of a wall right beside slytherin's face moving closer to the opening left by the moved wall he saw a metallic gold with words written in parseltongue [those with the gift of the snake may enter].Hissing [open] the door opened and he walked inside without moving to far he found a room on his left hand side opening the door he was shocked to find a room with shelves that dozens and dozens of books speaking to himself he said " Hermione would go mad seeing these many books" remembering that he had to go and visit his friends taking a quick look at the nearest shelf he found books with titles 'Introduction to Dark Arts', 'Protecting Ones Mind', 'Battle Magic'. Looking at the last book he quickly left the chambers vowing to come back later.

**In The Great Hall**

Moments after exiting the chambers found Harry sitting in the great hall feeling uncomfortable under everyone's whispers and stares grabbing a piece of toast he whispered to Neville goodbye and went on the way to hospital.

**Daphne's POV**

After waking up early at eight Daphne and Tracy were sitting and waiting patiently for the Daily Prophet to arrive by half past eight newspapers had arrived and there were whispers everywhere the headline on the Daily Prophet read **YOU-KNOW-WHO-SEEN AT THE MINISTRY **_**by Rita Skeeter**_. And there was a picture of Harry standing behind Dumbledore. Before they could read the story they saw Harry come to the great hall sit for a couple of minutes before grabbing a toast and whisper something to Neville and leave the great hall.

Returning her concentration on the news paper she perused through it quickly before passing it to Tracy. "They did not tell us why exactly they went there for, that The Dark Lord had to show up at the ministry!" she huffed angrily. "Well you could just ask the Gryffindor golden boy why they went" Tracy answered her while her gaze locked in the paper. "Easy for you to say that." Daphne muttered under her breath as she thought where Harry had disappeared to from the great hall.

**Harry's POV**

After leaving the great hall he went to the Gryffindor common room and went straight to his dorm and took out the marauder's map he located his best friends still in the hospital wing under madam Pomfrey's scrutiny. Rolling up the map he put it inside his robes together with his invisibility cloak he left the dorm quickly and out of the Gryffindor common room before he could be stopped by anybody.

As he neared the he neared the hospital wing he could he muffled sounds coming through the door from inside the hospital. Thinking that his friends were up and were talking to each other he reached for the door knob and as he twisted it to open the door the voices were carried to him clearly he froze in shock and disbelief as he heard what the voices inside were talking about.

"I can't believe we went to the DOM to rescue that mutt!" Ron voice was carried out clearly through out the room.

"Really Ronald you have to remember that Dumbledore specifically asked us to keep an eye on Potter no matter happens and we are to report to him on what he does." Harry's eyes bulged a little at hearing that his best friends we selling him out to Dumbledore wondering for how long they have been doing that Ron spoke again "But Hermione we have been reporting to Dumbledore since first year why don't we for now take a break and ask Professor Dumbledore to go to Hogsmade for a date me and you?"

"You know you can not do that Ron we have to make Harry tell us what he feels, what he plans to do and all his secrets, it shouldn't be too hard since he has been doing that since his first year while we get paid nicely and also get free access to the books in the restricted area." Ginny answered Ron with a wild gleam in her eyes.

"So Hermione do you think you could brew a love potion so that we could feed Potter that way I can be with him and he could tell us all his secrets easily?" Ginny continued while looking at Hermione who had sat herself in Ron's lap.

Looking thoughtful for a minute she answered I suppose but we could just Dumbledore to provide us with one which would be much easier and better than the one we will make." "I suppose we could that." Ginny replied while twirling with her hair.

After hearing that conversation rage consumed Harry together with betrayal at he had just learned feeling completely alone Harry closed the door softly and sunk to the nearby wall crying softly venting out his anger in the process. After several minutes Harry pulled himself together and cleaned himself and then he looked towards the door and decided to play them at their own game he won't let them know that he knew they were spying on him for Dumbledore he was going to remain clueless in front of them and Dumbledore while he prepared his plans for his training.

Gathering up determination and plastered a fake sad smile on his face he strode to the door and knocked after hearing some movement probably Granger going back to her bed he pushed the door open and strode in.

**AN:_ Hey everyone sorry for the delay on the changing and updating the Second Chapter.I had problem with the internet but after resolving that I've updated the second chapter as quickly as I I am writing chapter three now and it is almost exam soon I may be slow in updating chapter please read the story and tell me what you think R & you all.._**


	3. Findings and Meetings

**AN:_Dumbledore is not evil he is just manipulative and controlling thus there is no need for Fawkes to leave him and also he is not forcing Fawkes to stay with him. _**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**FINDINGS AND MEETING**

**In The Hospital Wing**

When he opened the door and went in he saw the two youngest Weasleys pretending to try sitting up on their beds with a lot of difficulties. With great difficulty and a little of occlumency Harry managed to wipe the murderous and disgusted look on his face and also managed to stop himself from jumping on to his former best friend Ron and beat him up to a pulp.

Walking slowly over to Ron's bed he sat on a nearby chair and asked the two youngest Weasleys "How are you guys?" he asked then looking at Grangers bed he pretended to be worried asked the other two "How's Hermione? Has she woken up yet? Did Madam Pomfrey know which curse hit her?

"Ease up their mate!" Ron answered Harry. "Madam Pomfrey managed to identify what kind of curse hit her with the help of Snape, right now she is asleep I think madam Pomfrey put something in her tea to stop her from rushing to you. As for Ginny and I madam Pomfrey told me that I was lucky those brain things did not affect me and as for Ginny she had her ankle repaired in a jiffy but madam Pomfrey won't release her yet."

"So Harry how are you feeling you know after ……. Sirius death?" Ginny asked while pretending to be sorry and caring about Harry. While Harry was boiling with anger in the inside at what they had been doing to him since his first year his friendship meaning nothing to them and they lied to him for five full years while the old coot was treating him like a weapon more like a toy in fact with the way he had lived his whole life he couldn't help but despise these people even more than he despised Voldermort himself!

Sighing tiredly in his mind on the things he needed to think clearly and work out his life, he shifted uncomfortably and thought of Sirius which removed any stray thought on his mind and sadness washed over him like a broken dam.

Regaining control over his feeling he looked over at his former friends and pretended to trust them as he whispered "I already miss Sirius, he should not have come for me in the DOM it's my fault that he is dead now!" While inwardly all he could was say 'I'll give them what they expect from me while I plan on what to do'.

Ginny's eyes shone with greed and confidence as Harry confided to them on what he was feeling about 'the mutt's death' or Sirius as Potter liked to call him. All Dumbledore wanted was for Harry to be vulnerable, confide them with his secrets and to depend on Dumbledore as the only father figure to help him out with his troubles. And if all went well Ginny could even have Potter to herself and make him spend his large wealth on her and also be in the spotlight for once in her life.

While Ginny was lost in her own world she never saw the dark look that Harry threw her way as he saw different emotions of greed, fantasy, disgust and lust pass on her pale face. Disgusted with what he saw he turned to watch His ex-best mate Ron and he could clearly see the smug look on his face as he thought of his superiority over the boy-who-lived, that is he has managed to fool him for five years and that he had a girlfriend who was her best friend right under his nose and he did not know and also with the fact that they were spying on him for Dumbledore and also that they were going to be officially sworn in as Order members after they break for home this summer and also they could continue with their training since both their parents and Dumbledore had deemed that it was too risky hanging out with Potter with Voldermort at large they were likely to be targeted by the Death eaters.

While the two Weasleys were lost in their own world Harry cleared his throat and stood up as he said "I have to go guys ahem you know to rest a bit." Cut off from their own thoughts Ron looked at Harry and said "You know mate it's not your fault that Sirius died, he knew the risks when he came to rescue you in the DOM he wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Ginny added "And Harry if you need someone to talk to don't hesitate to come to us, take care and don't worry about us we are going to be fine and so will Hermione. Remember it's not your fault about Sirius death."

As he walked towards the door a brilliant idea hit his mind as he threw a backward glance at his former best friends he thought for him to find out more of what they were planning he had to be sleek. Searching quickly through his bag he saw his invisibility cloak. Moving out of the hospital he went a short distance from the hospital door he flung his cloak over himself making sure he was covered completely and out of sight he made his way in to the hospital wing and slowly made his way towards his former friend s looking around he could see Granger back in Ron's lap looking smug and fondly hugging him by his waist.

Moving slowly and closely while straining his ears he could hear Ron bragging to Hermione about fooling Potter. Suddenly Ginny said out aloud "so are we going to continue with our training this summer." "Of course we are going to continue with a our training you heard Professor Dumbledore he said that hanging out with Potter is suicidal for us so it is a high priority for us to be trained to be able to defend ourselves against the death eaters!" Granger replied with a slight huff.

With a sudden bust Madam Pomfrey bust in to the room and started poking the three teens with her wand while started shoving them with medicine down their throats before announcing to them that Dumbledore was on his way to the hospital wing to talk to them.

On hearing that Harry suddenly panicked as he remembered during their second year Dumbledore saw them under the invisibility cloak in Hagrid's house. Not wanting to leave as he was curious on what The Old Man wanted to talk to his former friends about he looked for a place to hide when he saw Madam Pomfrey's office moving discreetly he slipped in to the office and waited breathlessly for The Headmaster to arrive. And not for long the old man arrived who seemed to be sucking a lemon drop on reaching near the three teens madam Pomfrey returned to her office and luckily her door seemed to be slightly ajar so Harry could hear perfectly well what they were going to talk about.

As the headmaster reached near the three teens he could feel Harry's aura slightly which suggested that he had been here not long ago and had probably left or he could be here under his invisibility cloak. Looking around the room he didn't see Harry anywhere he proceeded to putting up some private wards on the door as he questioned the teens so as to confirm his theory. "I presume young Mr. Potter has been here to see you some few minutes ago?"

"Yeah, he came here to see us if we were okay after leading us to danger and nearly killing us all!" Ron answered as he looked at his younger sister to continue to tell their headmaster on what they had gotten out of Potter. "Yes, he also blames himself for Sirius death and also for leading us in to danger."Ginny answered with pure glee on her face.

Dumbledore looked extremely pleased with the news as he said "That's good continue with the splendid work and let Mr. Potter continue to confide in your and also it will be even better if Miss. Granger could insist on letting Harry on what he feels until he talks about what happened in the DOM. As you all know that you are going to be officially sworn in as order members once you break for summer it is of utmost importance that we manage to keep Potter close to us as you all know that for Voldermort to be defeated Harry Potter must die too and that's way I've put tracking charms on him and his possessions and also on his pet owl !"

Harry could not believe what he was hearing he was shaking with anger and betrayal as he watched and listened to these people that he had once loved and trusted them as they talked about his future plans mainly concerning with his death like he was nothing more than a weapon for or a toy for the wizarding world and his job was to get rid of them with Voldermort .

Meanwhile as Harry managed to tune in to what these former trustees he heard Dumbledore continue talking "Ah Mr. Weasley let me assure you that next year should you try out for the quidditcht team I assure you that you will be a Gryffindor prefect and the quidditcht captain and as for you two ladies you too will both be prefects and also future candidates for the head girl position." he said as he looked from Ron to Hermione then Ginny Weasley.

"If that is all I will see your at the burrow or at 'The Headquarters' where Alastor Moody and Auror Tonks will continue training you."Dumbledore said as he canceled the wards on the door as he was leaving the hospital wing.

A stunned and a furious Harry was left behind as Dumbledore went away. With great difficulty he managed to maintain his presence a secret and he quickly left the hospital wing.

**In The Owlery Room**

Recently Hedwig (Harry's owl) had started feeling the bond between her and her Harry even if Harry did not know even though there had never been a bonding between an owl and her master thus Hedwig did not know why it was happening. Two days ago the signs of bonding had been displayed when she felt Harry's anger and sadness but now that had intensified right now she could no longer stay at the Owlery so she flew away to find her Harry and comfort him.

Meanwhile......

After having left the hospital wing and removing the invisibility cloak Harry had been perplexed on what to do but then he remembered about the secret chamber so he changed direction and started towards there as he took a few steps he had his name being called.

Daphne had been on her way to the library together with Tracy when they saw Potter with the lost look back on his face but this time only worse and he also had another look that they couldn't imagine he possessed so strongly, rage could be clearly seen in his face rage that anyone that liked to taunt Potter would think twice about taunting.

Out of concern and curiosity Daphne called out to Potter. "Hey Potter."

Harry turned around to see who had called him he was surprised no that was an understatement he was shocked to see that it was the Slytherin Ice Queen!

Daphne and Tracy watched as the skinny and scrawny class mate turned to watch who had called him, his face was clearly written with surprise before it was washed away and it was replaced with wariness and mistrust. Inwardly Daphne sighed as she saw the wary and mistrust look that Harry had on his as he saw them, not that she could blame him but the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry had hit Harry the hardest since he had been on the receiving end of the taunting, pranks and even fights.

"What do you want Greengrass and Davis." Harry answered as he watched them with his eyes narrowed. "We just wanted to know if you were alright but seems you are not so we just wanted to know what truly happened at the DOM?"

Harry was speechless for a moment before he quickly recovered and answered them "Why would you two care anyway and if that is not enough you two are from Slytherin I don't know why you are even concerned not that anyone is." he finished with bitterness dripping from his voice.

"We just wanted to know what happened to make you look like this, we won't question you any more if you just answered our question." Tracy answered as Daphne nodded her head as she agreed with her best friend. As Harry scrutinized the two girls in front of him all he could think was that he wanted to be alone. So without caring anymore he answered them with bitterness back in his voice as he said "My godfather was killed by his own cousin in the DOM!" The two girls were stunned as they heard what Harry said to them to shocked to do anything all they could was watch him turn and go with his shoulders slumped but they were even more shocked as they saw a white owl fly down and land on Harry's shoulders and started nipping Harry's ears fondly.

Having left the Owlery Hedwig used the bond to find Harry spotting him she flew down his shoulder and started to nip him fondly as if comforting him. Harry surprised to see Hedwig he searched her for any letter and found none so he let her stay on his shoulder as he stroke he absently while heading for the chamber reaching at the entrance in the girls toilet he asked Hedwig, "Hey girl do you want to go with me down the chamber?" Seeing her blink her eyes he took that as a yes and went on opening the secret chamber and allowing Hedwig to fly down first as he hissed _**stairs**_ in parseltongue and went downs he hissed again_** close **_reaching the end of the tunnel Hedwig quickly landed back in his shoulders as he went passed the first door before reaching the main area where he had killed the basilik he quickly reached for Slytherin chamber and opened it and went inside

and went to the left room which was the library taking different books on _**protecting one's mind**_**, **_**introduction to The dark Arts, All you Need To Know About Charms, Battle magic, Easy and quickest steps to become an animagus, Mastering The Art Of Transfiguration by Charles Potter, Magical Creatures by Lady Hufflepulf, Conquering and Creating Potions By Slytherin, The Art of Wandless Magic By Gryffindor, Creation , Removal of Magical Blocks By Lady Ravenclaw, Means and creation of Magical Traveling, Knowing and finding out your magical gifts by Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, Lady Hufflepulf and Lady Ravenclaw .**_

Looking at their tittles Harry looked up at Hedwig and said "Well that is it for now it sis about time I started training myself and to be dependent on no one at all. Let's go search for the lab and start with the ones on Creation and removal of magical blocks, I am sure that the old man must have put a block on me."Moving out of the library he went down the hall and down the right side before coming on to a large door opening it slightly he gasped as he saw that the lab was huge with thousands of potions stocked on the shelves opening it completely he entered and started staring at the various potions in wonder just as he turned to talk to Hedwig he was surprised to see her leaving his shoulders and started flying towards a shelf which was completely empty with exception of one potion left there.

He was even more surprised to see Hedwig bringing the potion to him as if reading her mind he uncorked it and simultaneously tipped it over so as to enable her to drink second s passed after Hedwig drank the potion suddenly she started glowing and becoming warm Harry's eyes widened in horror at what he saw as Hedwig continued glowing brighter Harry had to close his eyes as it became to bright for him to look at a sudden force threw Harry at the wall knocking him out.

**Hedwig's POV**

Hedwig could feel her body as if changing she could feel it turning warm as they entered the lab she could feel the particular potion calling to her to drink not hesitating she towards it taking it in her talons she gave it to Harry as he silently uncorked it and tipped over so she could drink few seconds after drinking it she felt her body grow warm as if changing and at the same time burning as she looked at her Harry she could see His green eyes widened in fear and horror not knowing what was actually happening to her she looked at Harry one more time before saying silently as if talking to Harry that she was going to be okay. Before Fainting she saw herself glowing brightly before she could do anything she saw her Harry thrown back in to the wall with force of the brightness not able to take the pain any longer Hedwig passed out.

**AN:_Sorry for taking long to update but anyway here is chapter three and chapter four is on the way_**

**_Thank you all for Rs&R_**


	4. The Plan

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**THE PLAN**

**In The Great Hal****l**

**Snape's POV**

Severus Snape looked up as he saw the boy who he had made his life a living hell since coming to Hogwarts, the boy that reminded him of his most hated childhood nemesis, this boy was none other than Potter. Looking at Potter carefully he could really see that the boy was not well at all, after all who would be well after one's godfather died and that was not it the godfather was the boy's last living relative in the wizarding world!

But that did not mean Severus was feeling pity for Potter. He looked again as he saw him get up from his seating place grabbing a piece of toast and whisper something to the worst student he had ever met in the potions class that was the Longbottom boy, his presence alone in the potions lab was enough to guarantee that he would be blowing up his at Potter once more before remembering the conversation he had with Dumbledore regarding the occlumency lesson he had to teach Potter.

**_Flashback_**  
"So what you want me to do is for me to teach him occlumency? Are you insane Albus you know I can't stand being with that ingrate's son for more than two seconds." Snape yelled at unperturbed by Severus yelling at him he continued calmly like Severus had not spoken "It is of utmost importance that you teach him occlumency now that Voldermort is back, if I am correct Voldermort would surely find a way to use the link that they share through the scar of Harry as of now the link between him and Harry is partially closed but I would like you to reopen the link again.""What!" Snape exclaimed "I thought it was to better if it remained closed why do you want to reopen the link" he questioned the old man. "Ah I thought you would ask that now since his return Voldermort has been lying low thus making the ministry believe that he is not back but the main reason for reopening the link is to utilize it before Voldermort does, thus I want you to reopen the link so as enable Harry to see what Voldermort is doing and what he plans to do so that we can know and make future plans that will bring Voldermort in to the open and alerting the ministry of his presence."The aged Headmaster answered as he stretched his hands and leaning back into his chair as he stroked Fawkes.

Severus could sense that there was something that the old coot was hiding and not telling him but he did not press any further as he knew he would get nothing more out of him  
_**  
The End**_

As he was jolted out of his thoughts he looked over at the Slytherin table and looked at his favorite student Draco Malfoy knowing that his father had been captured by Dumbledore in the DOM and he was currently on his way to azkaban. He knew he would have to talk to him soon and try to prevent him from taking the Dark Mark anytime soon than he had, because Snape knew it was a matter of time before he joined the Death Eaters and then he would start getting the cruciatus curse from The Dark Lord as his breakfast and dinner thus shortening his life span considerably.

Standing up from his seat he headed out of the great hall sneering at the Gryffindor's as he passed near their table making some of them gulp in fear and choke on their food as they saw the potion's master sneer at them as passed them with his robes billowing behind him.

**In The Chamber of Secrets**

Bleary eyes opened slowly but shut quickly as they were forced to adjust to the bright lightin the room opening them once again slowly he looked around the room as he try to focus and remember where he was. Suddenly the events leading to him being knocked out hit him hard as he panicked slightly as he remembered seeing his first and real friend Hedwig glowing brightly before not knowing anything more. Calling out in panic "Hedwig!Hedwig where are you?" he was surprised to see a pile of ashes where Hedwig had been rushing quickly there he knelt down and looked down he was to see a small bird without feathers most likely had been recently reborn unsure of what to do he called out slowly in unsteady voice "Hedwig is that you?" the tiny naked bird nodded suddenly remembering back in his second year when  
Fawkes had reached his burning day he had been the same state as his Hedwig was not caring anymore for what was happening to his bird he scrambled quickly to his feet as he figured Hedwig was probably feeling cold.

Conjuring a small wooden box he gathered the ashes and Hedwig slowly and kept her in the box hopping to figure out why his bird was reacting the same as a phoenix. Pondering slightly for a few minutes he suddenly remembered the potion that Hedwig had fetched and the same one that he had given her to drink putting the box on a near by table carefully he looked at the little bird sleeping peacefully before moving to wear the remaining of the potion was. Picking the dropped vial he was surprised to see that it was still unbroken probably had a protection charm on it he thought. Looking at the nearly empty potion he noticed that it was not producing any kind of smell and that it was colorless returning it to its original position he went and picked up the things he had dropped when he was thrown into the wall.  
Opening the book on how to remove magical blocks he started perusing through it wanting to find out how he could know which kind of a block the old coot may have kept on him. After fifteen minutes of fruitless search he finally stumbled upon a page that talked on how to know find out which kind of blocks and how many they had been put on a person. Reading at the passage about it he groaned as he saw that he was required to create a potion that was called La Potentia. Looking at the required ingredients he groaned as he realized that he didn't even know some of the ingredients for the potion after reading a little bit more he let out a frustrated growl as he saw that it was to take a full week to create and another week to let it be ready. "That's not good at all I would be long gone to the Dursley's by the next week but one there has to be another way!" Harry muttered in frustration as he stood up from his chair and went to a nearby cupboard and opened it and started looking at the potions that was ready for use.

Looking at the various phials he came across several phials that looked like they were made long time ago but they had various protection charms on them not wanting to waste time on them he carried on searching until he was on the brink of giving up he saw a phial in the lowest shelf at the back of other phials glittering brightly reaching his hands towards the phial and brought it out carefully reading at the label he was so much shocked and happy that he almost let the phial slip from his fingers as he saw the La Potentia.

Swallowing his excitement and his nervousness he went back to the to the book to read the instructions of what to do now he had the potion and he did not need to make one.'Now once you have the potion ready all you have to do is to prick your finger and let three drops of your blood to drop in to the La Potentia and shake not 'stir' the potion slightly until it turns from glittering silver to dark orange. Before drinking the potion you have to find a clean parchment of about three feet and cast the following spell on the parchment 'Magicus Revelio' after casting the spell the parchment should glow bright white before fading and returning to normal appearance. After that is done you prick your finger again but this time you let five drops of your blood fall on the parchment, this will show you the number and type of blocks that you have on you. Once you have known the number and types of blocks on you drink the 'La Potentia potion' after drinking the potion you may pass out due to the removal of blocks on your magic this will depend on the type or number of blocks you have on you for those with  
many or strong blocks on you, you may take several hours or even a whole day for you to awake.'

Looking up from the book he muttered to himself "Well I better do this now before the Weasels and The-know-it-all Beaver with an encyclopedia as her brain." With a determine look and mind he strode to his bag lying near his new found book and young Hedwig. Rummaging in his bag he found his three feet parchment for potion class. Grabbing the parchment he moved towards the La Potentia potion grabbing a knife on near by table he quickly cast a cleansing charm on it before cutting himself and let three drops fall into the potion. Several seconds passed as he shook the potion as instructed as he saw the glittering silver disappear and dark orange appear he couldn't help but smile in out his wand and pointing it at the parchment he said firmly "Magicus Revelio." he was surprised to see that nothing happened not giving up he continued to try for the next few minutes before getting frustrated and he yelled out aloud "MAGICUS REVELIO!" and the parchment glowed brightly. He could feel his magic struggle within him as he successfully performed the spell but he quickly fell onto his knees as he felt dizzy and exhausted.

Struggling to his feet he held onto the table as cut himself again and dropped five drops of blood onto the parchment. Faintly writings started to appear in blood red before long the writings at the parchment he saw that he had three blocks only reading at the first block he found that it was kept on him after his birth by his parents to prevent major accidental magic. Tears filling his eyes he quickly wiped them and continued to read about the second block, he was surprised to see that it was called the 'Prisoner block' reading about it quickly he found out that this type of block was used on prisoners to prevent them from doing any magic completely but the only difference was that he was currently using 35% of his magic while 65% was blocked. Fuming with anger at what the old man had done to him he read about the third and final block. This was called the Ability Block, this block was used to block any special abilities of a person and to disable them form using those abilities.

Letting out a yell of frustration he cursed the headmaster before he moved to the potion and he quickly downed it. After a few seconds had passed he suddenly fell down onto his knees in pain he gritted his teeth hard to prevent from yelling out aloud no longer able to take the pain he passed out.

**In The Great Hall**

**Daphne's POV**

A couple of hours had passed since Harry had dropped a bombshell to both Tracy and Daphne herself, to say they were both sad to hear that was an understatement in fact both the of the Slytherin's girls never knew that Harry had a living relative! Daphne sighed again she couldn't help to rush off right now and find Harry right now, she looked up from her table and watched the Gryffindor's table for any sign of the messy rave haired boy. She couldn't help but sigh again in frustration as she wondered for the hundredth time where Harry was, if he was okay and what he was doing.

**Tracy's POV**

As she and Daphne entered the great hall for dinner they sat themselves at their usual place facing the Gryffindor's table. She couldn't help it but Harry's word really had struck her deep, she really couldn't imagine what it was like to be the only person alive in the family and no living relative alive to care for you and on top of that being the number one target of the Darkest Lord in a century. She really did not want to be in Harry's shoes right now. Looking at the Gryffindor's table as he searched for the golden boy she was surprised to see that he was not in for dinner.

Hearing another sigh from her best friend she couldn't help but smile at her best friend antics worrying about the golden boy of Gryffindor. Daphne wouldn't admit it but she had a soft spot in her heart for the golden boy since their fourth year after the first task. Tracy knew this and she had teased her severely for this.

**Dumbledore's POV**

Looking up from his throne like chair Dumbledore looked at the body of students he looked over at the Gryffindor table for his favorite student and soon to be the sacrificial lamb for the greater good of the wizarding world he really was not surprised to see him there as he knew the boy would be mourning for his godfather's death and probably blaming and hating himself.

His eyes twinkled brightly at the thought of a vulnerable boy that he could manipulate with ease. He looked over at the Slytherin's table and looked at pale blond boy, he sighed a little bit loudly and he said in a low but enough voice for both Minerva and Severus to hear. "Severus you had better start to prevent young Mr. Malfoy from joining the Dark Lord as I am afraid Voldermort would be targeting him and convince him to take the dark mark." Answering in a low curt voice Severus said "Am already on it Albus.""Good God are you trying to tell us that He-who-must-not-be-named is going to try and recruit young Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked in a shocked voice. "I am afraid he will Minerva that is why Severus will try to prevent this from happening." Dumbledore answered in a grave voice as the twinkle in his eyes diminished.

Shaking her head in agreement McGonagall looked towards the Gryffindor table and asked Dumbledore "How do you think is Harry doing?He hasn't come for dinner tonight!" Answering her question in a sad voice Professor Dumbledore said "Harry is right now grieving for his godfather even though as strong as he is he still needs time and space for him to accept that his last relative is dead but I an sure that he will pull through this."

Looking disgusted at what Dumbledore had said Severus replied snidely "He probably is doing this to gain attention just like his father …." "I have always told you that Severus, Harry is not like his father he is different but you are just blinded by the resemblance to his father that you fail to notice how he really is." McGonagall corrected Severus before he could finish his sentence .

"You know Minerva is right, Harry is more like his mother than his father." Flitwick who had been listening to the argument chipped in. Severus just grunted and excused himself as he stood from his table and walked over to the Slytherin's table and signaled to Draco Malfoy to follow him to his from his throne like chair Dumbledore excused the students sending them to their common rooms to relax and talk with each other. Clapping his hands once the food disappeared and the students started filing out of the great hall to their common rooms.

As they walked out of the great hall Tracy could see that her friend was still worried that Harry hadn't showed up for dinner before she could say anything Daphne turned to her and asked her "Do you think he is alright?" Trying to be assuring as possible to her friend Tracy answered her "I am sure he is fine may be he was just tired to come down for dinner or may be he wanted to be alone so that he could grieve for his godfather's death." Biting her lower lip in worry Daphne relaxed and looked forward as she said "I suppose you are right, I guess we shall see him tomorrow." as they headed down the dungeons to the Slytherin common room.

**Neville's POV**

As he sat down for dinner he looked around waiting for Harry to come and take his usual place besides him after about fifteen minutes he came to conclusion that Harry was not coming down for dinner (not that he could blame him after he saw his godfather die in front of his eyes) tonight. Subdued due to the fact that the only person that treated him like a proper person and not like a fool was not there he sighed and poked at his meal barely eating anything. Now as he thought about it he could swear that sometimes he was sure that Ron and Hermione were putting up with him just because Harry was with him. Keeping these thoughts behind for later he continued poking on his food.

After dinner he moved out of the common room and towards their dorm wondering if Harry was there, reaching their dorm he could clearly see that Harry's bed was empty signifying that he had never even been there tonight. Not wanting to ponder on where and what Harry was doing he changed into his pajamas and climbed into his bed and went to sleep.  
"Will you hurry up Tracy Davis!" Daphne shouted at her friend as she stood by the door of their dorm room. "Do you want to make us miss breakfast?" Daphne continued shout at her friend. "I am coming don't get your knickers in a twist you will see Harry today."

As they entered the great hall they noticed that it was almost empty even at the teachers with exception of Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Hagrid. Looking at her watch Tracy grumbled to her friend "I can't believe we woke up at seven." Smiling smugly Daphne replied in a cheerful voice "Well you know that I am hungry so I had to wake up early." Snorting at her friend Tracy grabbed a piece of bacon as she sat down at their usual place and started devouring it in a lady like manner.

Fifteen minutes later found the two girls looking at the students entering the great hall for breakfast. As they finished eating their breakfast they both looked at the Gryffindor table for any sign of the messy haired green eyed boy seeing no sign of him Daphne sighed and said to her friend "Looks like his not going to show up for breakfast." Standing up from their seats and started walking towards the doors when they bumped into Draco with his two goons Crabe and Goyle. "Greengrass would you like to go out with me sometime this week may be?" Draco asked Daphne with his simpering voice.

Having put on her Ice Queen face and her persona Daphne shot him a death glare before pushing past him and his goons but not before she said "Dream on Malfoy." with Tracy by her side they went to their dorms and took their bags and they went to the library.  
In The Slytherin Chamber

Bright green eyes fluttered open before shutting quickly as they meet the bright light. Taking a few minutes to adjust his eyes before opening them again slowly as their adjusted with the bright light. Groaning lightly Harry tried to sit up before he quickly fell down. Clutching his throbbing head that felt like splitting his head into two halves.

Struggling to his knees he desperately wished for a pin reliever potion in his pain he failed to notice the potion that flew from one of the cabinets into his stretched hand not wasting any time he unscrewed the cork and gulped down the potion. Feeling his brain uncloak from the confusion and headache he stood up shakily and looked around the room wondering where he was. Suddenly he remembered about the blocks and the last thing he could remember was drinking the potion and passing out.

Wondering for how long he had been out and if the potion had worked he looked at his wrist watch and saw that it wasn't working looking around the lab he saw a stool deciding to taste out if he had unblocked the blocks he pointed his wand at the stool and yelled out "Wingardium Leviosa." He was surprised to see the stool zoom up at such high speed that it crashed into the ceiling and broke casting a reparo charm on it he quickly tried again the levitation charm until he could control it properly.

Remembering about Hedwig he went to the box he had conjured for her and looked at her he was surprised to see that she had grown quite a bit. Tickling the little bird he conjured some grapes for her and kept them near her with a bowl of water nearby too. Moving towards his bags he packed his books into his bag together with his invisibility cloak he left the secret chamber and went to his common room, he was glad to see that it was empty dropping his bag on the couch at the darkest corner he went to his dorm and took a quick shower. Changing his clothes he went back to the common room and picked his bag and went to the great hall.

Entering the great hall he noticed that it was around lunch time realizing that he had missed two meals, he went to his usual seat beside Neville and sat down facing the Slytherin table. "Hey Neville ." he greeted his friend as he took a piece of bread and started applying butter on it."Harry! Where have you been since last night?" Neville questioned his friend as he eyed him carefully making sure that he wasn't hurt.  
Averting his gaze to the Slytherin table he replied Neville as he eyed Daphne and Tracy who were whispering to each other. "Well I've been somewhere you know sorting things out in my mind." he answered him. Not wanting to pressure Harry anymore than he was he just nodded and continued eating.

Appreciating that Neville didn't question him any longer he continued to stare at the two Slytherin girls and he was surprised to see that Greengrass looked up in his direction she cast a worrying look towards him before she smiled in relief and looked away. Puzzled at what he had just seen he continued to eat as quickly as he could so that he could go and visit his former friends in the hospital wing.

**Daphne & Tracy POV's**

Moving towards the great hall from the library they quickly occupied their usual seats and started filling their plates with food. As soon as they had started eating Daphne was nudged on her ribs by Tracy pointing at something following her direction she was pleased to see that it was Harry who seemed to have just taken a shower as his hair seemed to stick out everywhere than it usually did his emerald eyes seemed to shine brightly than they did before. "Well he seems to be fine doesn't he?" Tracy voice broke into her thoughts seemingly too destructed to reply to her she turned towards her and opened her eyes to say something when she had a feeling that she was being watched.

She turned her head slowly and electric blue eyes met green eyes seemingly entranced by the green eyes she felt her self vulnerable as if the eyes could read her deepest desires throwing a worrying glance at the emerald eyed boy before following with a relief smile she turned her focus back to her best friend.


	5. Adaptations and Preparations

AN: for all those who have submitted their reviews thank you very much as I really would like to know what you think of the story....Sr10

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**ADAPTATIONS AND PREPARATIONS**

**In the Room Of Requirement**

Harry grunted as he got hit with another spell, putting up a shield in front of him he followed with a reducto curse to where his opponents were. A huge explosion could be heard as the reducto curse hit the floor near his opponents sending them flying in different directions. Moving from where he was he looked swiftly around the room making sure that none was remaining seeing his opponents all down and out he quickly requested for the room to clear the mess.

Once that was done he requested for a bathroom and he proceeded in taking his shower. As he dried himself and put on his clothes..more like rags actually, he couldn't help but loath the Dursley's for giving him Dudley's used rags for him to wear. Looking at himself he could not help but pity himself as he looked like a frame used to hang clothes. Stuffing his books in his bag he quickly grabbed his things and left the room.

**_Three days ago after he had removed the magical blocks in him Harry had decided to utilize his time here in school by practicing new spells before he went back to his usual hell hole. He had a brilliant idea and decided to put it into use, he had gone to the room of requirement and had ask for a book on both light and dark spells once he had entered the room he was surprised to see that there was a small table and a chair in the center of the room other than that it was completely empty._**

**_Moving towards the table he found a book with the tittle 'The Light,Dark and Grey Spells' reading the book he had learned that Grey were neither Dark nor Light spells. After founding the book Harry had been obsessed in reading and practicing the Grey and light spell and a little bit hesitant in practicing with the Dark spells. Thus he had decided to create a time table for his training and also for potion making and finding out of his abilities if he even had any._**

**_That had become his usual routine he usually asked the room of requirement for opponents and how he would like them and the room would provide him with animated dummies that helped Harry in training. As for the potions he had been going into the chamber almost everyday and he had started teaching himself to brew, just yesterday he had managed to brew a Felix Felicis potion otherwise known as the lucky potion. At the same time he had also managed to keep visiting his former friends in the hospitals for the sake of appearances._**

**_As for the spare time that he had Harry had taken time to sit by the lake in his favorite place by the stones and mourned for Sirius he still had nightmares on seeing Sirius falling through the veil thus he had taken it into his hands to teach himself occlumency he had taught himself the meditating technique which was an important step to knowing occlumency which the greasy git had conveniently forgotten to teach him._**

**_As for today he had visited his ex-friends and played along as the vulnerable and pathetic boy that they knew and when he had left he had gone straight to the requirement room fir his daily training and right now he was on his way to the chambers of secret where he was going to do the rest so as to find out his abilities as per the book he had found in Slytherin's personal library._**

Tracy who had been roaming on the seventh floor was surprised and shocked as she reached near the painting of Barnabas the Barm she was surprised to see a door there that she had never seen before suddenly she saw Potter emerge from the room she was shocked to see him wearing ghastly looking hang me down clothes while in his hands he was clutching his robes and his bag. Looking at him closely she could see that he looked like he had just taken a bath because his hair was sticking all over the place, looking at his body Tracy noticed that though he was skinny and scrawny he had a strong and sturdy back which was hardly noticeable under the hang me down rags he wore.

Turning back to where Potter had emerged she was surprised to see that the door had disappeared looking back to the golden boy she saw that he had already disappeared. Pondering at what she had seen she couldn't help but realize that not many people with the exception of the golden trio knew of where Potter stayed and what it was like there. She could still remember back in her first year during the sorting when she first saw him, he particularly looked scared being under everyone's scrutiny and one could clearly seen that he was underfed.

Moving in the direction of the library to find her best friend and tell her what she had just witnessed she couldn't help but realize that she only knew (most people knew) that Potter stayed with his muggle relatives, other than that Potter himself never revealed much of his home life as if he was ashamed of it. Tracy couldn't help but admire Potter for being so damn good in clamming up on anyone that was interested in his home life thus he managed to keep his home life a secret it was almost Slytherin of him.

As Harry walked to the Gryffindor common he couldn't but think of the changes that he had under gone his eye sights had improved a lot and he no longer needed the awful glasses that he had worn for the most part of his miserable life but for the sake of keeping what he was doing a secret he had adjusted the glasses so that he could wear them without them affecting his eye sight.

Reaching his dorm he changed into clean hang me down clothes and put on his school robes to cover the ghastly clothes he wore and sighed as he ran his hand through his messed up hair, Ronald his former friend had told him that by tomorrow they would be out from the hospital wing and he knew that he would have to be careful of what he did or say in front of them as they would be watching him carefully.

Leaving the common room he made his way to the great hall for breakfast as he was feeling ravenous after the exercise he had been doing and occlumency also. Entering the great hall he could feel almost everyone's eyes on him for those who had already woken up for breakfast.

Sighing angrily he could do nothing but head for his usual seat beside Neville, a person who had surprised him greatly this year by showing him that he believed in him when no one did when he said that Voldermort was back and that was not all having showed his bravery by sticking with him through the thick Harry had ensured that he would do all he could to make him find his confidence when they were in Dumbledore's Army. And he did find his confidence and once again he showed his loyalty by sticking with him and going with the him to the DOM. As for the others that didn't believe him and belittled him as attention seeking and lunatic, now having changed their minds after the Daily Prophet had announced Voldermort's return they had started looking at him back as their hero!

Reaching his seat he greeted Neville "Morning Neville." "Harry, where have you been?" Neville replied as he picked up his glass of pumpkin juice and took a sip. "I've been around mostly by the lake, so when are you going to purchase a new wand?" He replied and asked him another question in an attempt to evade that topic.

Neville having noticed the abrupt change of the topic did not anymore than he wanted to. Playing along he put his hand into his robes and withdrew a new brand wand, "Eleven inches, unicorn hair and thestral's tail hair and the wood is from a black oak tree." he said proudly as he handed Harry his wand to examine it. "Interesting Combination." Harry muttered as he handed it back to Neville. "Does it work better than your father's wand?" he asked Neville as he poured pumpkin juice into his glass and filling food on his plate until it was over filled.

Yes, it works much better than my father's old wand. Neville replied as he kept his newly bought wand into his robes and focused his attention back to his food. As everyone was busy on their plates but their thoughts on a different path. Neville threw a side glance to his friend and wondered what he had been up to recently as he was rarely seen.

Tracy had rushed to the library as quick as she could but luckily she didn't have to go all the way as she encountered with her best friend on her way from the library. Daphne was wearing a green turtle neck sweater and a tight blue jeans that brought out all her physical beauty as well as her icy personality. "There you are Tracy! Where have you been?I was just coming to look for you." Daphne asked her friend as she bumped on to her on the second floor.

"Well I had taken a detour to the seventh floor and guess whom I saw." Tracy answered her friends as her eyes blue eyes shined brightly revealing that she knew something Daphne did not know. "What were you doing on the seventh floor? Well never mind." Daphne asked her friend but knowing her really well she was probably up there looking for something or even doing mischief to other people. "Well whom did you see up there?" she continued to ask her friend as her icy blue eyes shone with curiosity.

"Ah well come on I will tell you while we are having lunch right now I am famished." Tracy answered her friend as she grabbed her friends hand and started dragging her towards the great hall. After seating themselves on their seats Tracy told her friend what she saw.

"So what you are telling me is that the room in which Potter came from disappeared and that he was wearing hang me down clothes?" Daphne asked her friend in disbelief after Tracy had related what she had seen to her. "Yes that is exactly what I saw the room disappeared no trace of it there at all as for the hang me down clothes they are more like rags that could fit someone like Crabe or Goyle." Tracy replied her friend with a hint of impatience in her voice.

"Strange really why would Potter where such clothes his family are said to be old, older than the Malfoy's, Weasley's, Bone's and even the Longbottom's I wouldn't be surprised if they are even related to some of the founders, as for the wealth they are pretty loaded that I am sure of but why is he wearing such clothes?" Daphne asked her friend as she looked towards the Gryffindor table to see if the subject of the topic was there.

"May be this could be connected with his home life." Tracy suggested and continued as she saw Daphne's questioning look. "This could explain why he never talks about his home life, from what I've heard whenever he is questioned about his home life he either changes the topic or he gets angry and clams up tightly disabling you to even get anything from you. Many people know that he stays with his muggle relative but they don't know where to be exactly."

"Interesting." Daphne muttered as she looked up and nudged at her friend as the subject of their topic entered the great hall, he looked annoyed and uncomfortable as almost everybody turned to look at him. Tracy stared at the skinny boy as he moved stiffly and sat near Longbottom and started chatting with him. A brilliant idea suddenly struck as he watched the golden boy turning to her friend quickly she wasn't surprised to see her watching the raven messy haired teenager intently.

Poking her in the ribs she watched in amusement as her friend turned to look at her with an annoyed look in her face. "What?" She demanded in annoyance. "I was thinking that tomorrow I am sure 'your' Golden boy will be there again so why don't we go there together so you can see for yourself what I told you today." Tracy answered her as if she never spoke in annoyance.

Biting her lower lip while she was thinking she looked back to the messy haired and green eyed teen, she knew that she wanted to know more about him as he was such a mystery to many people. Looking back at her friend she could see the determination and mischief in her eyes. Sighing softly she answered "I'm in let me know the time tomorrow and we shall go." Tracy shot her a bright smile as she was eager just like Daphne to uncover and no more on this Harry Potter. "Well then we shall go early so as to get a chance to slip into the room and find out what he is up to." Tracy said brightly as she poked a sausage with her fork and started eating.

**After breakfast**

**In The Slytherin Cha****mbe****r**

Harry tried to focus in remaining in meditative state but his thoughts kept going astray and he couldn't think about his former friends.  
After breakfast he had gone to the hospital wing and checked on his former friends who were eager to get out of their 'not that he could blame them he had been there several times and he knew that madam Pomfrey liked shoving potions in to people's throats'. Sighing again he tried clearing his mind once again and continued meditating after sometime he stopped meditating and started towards the potions lab where he was going to do a ritual to find out his abilities.

This ritual was a lot simpler and all it needed was a three and a half foot parchment and a fifteen drops of blood and most importantly was the spell itself needed to be casted on the parchment. But the only catch was that it took three hours to complete the process and show the abilities on the parchment.

Reaching the lab he summoned the three and a half foot parchment and he cast the spell Talentios Revealiaries Specially. The parchment glowed for a moment and then faded and return to its normal state, pricking his finger he quickly allowed the fifteen drops of blood to fall on to the parchment after that he healed his finger and rummaged in his bag and pulled out The Art of Wandless Magic By Gryffindor.

He figured if he was going to have to wait for four hours he may as well start practicing and teach himself the art of wandless magic. He couldn't help but grin as he thought of how much fun he may have if he could perform wandless magic at home without the ministry or Dumbledore and his lackeys ever finding out.

He started reading the book which was explaining the theory of the wandless magic, after few minutes of reading he now started to understand the theory of wandless magic. As he read further more he even learned that wandless magic took a lot of magic and strength out of someone but if frequently practiced they overcome the exhaustion but only those with the wandless gift can only perform wandless magic.

Harry thought back to the day before his fifth year when he was attacked by the dementors in little Whinging, he could remember when he had dropped his wand and he shouted lumos the wand light while it was a few feet a way from him. Not sure if that was wandless magic he decided to try and see if he was gifted with it.

Stretching himself he continued to read as the book gave instructions on how to perform wandless magic. A s he read he saw that the main key to perform wandless magic was concentration on his magic. Having already started learning meditation it took Harry little time to find his magical core he was amazed to see that it was pure white and gold but on looking at it carefully he could see a thick black strand of magic that seemed to give out the feeling of evil, he deduced that was probably the part of the link that connected him to Voldermort.

As he felt his magic he tried to a levitation spell the book, he was surprised to see that it worked but the loss of concentration made him drop the book. An hour later Harry was feeling totally drained from practicing wandless magic but he was still proud after he could perform the levitation spell, rictusempra, evanesco, enervate, reparo and even a very weak stupefy.

Feeling pleased with his performance Harry decided to get some fresh air as he missed flying since the ugly toad like Umbridge woman had banned him from quidditcht and had confiscated his broom. But first he needed to make a visit to Hogwarts library and take some books on arithmetic's and ancient runes these two subject seemed to be much more better than divination. He planned to teach himself these subjects and he was confident that with his unlocked abilities and magic he would learn much more quickly than he usually did.

He quickly checked up on Hedwig first as he made sure that she was well fed and taken care off, he noticed that she had started sprouting feathers looking at her fondly he stroked softly just as she opened her eyes to look at him.

Picking up his things he stuffed them in his bag and he walked at a slower pace than he usually did. As he reached the library he could remember clearly that the last time he had stepped in this room had been back in his fourth year before the last task of the Triwizard tournament.

Sighing inwardly he went to the an empty table in a secluded corner he dropped his bag in on the seat and he went back to the shelves to search for books on arithmetic and ancient rune. Fifteen minutes later found Harry sat in his in a corner as he picked various books all on ancient rune and arithmetic he chose the books that would help him most and he carried them to Madam Pince so that he could borrow them and read. "You must return the books before you go for your holidays and if you won't, you may just regret taking a single book from here." Madam Pince said gruffly as she wrote down the books being taken and by whom.

Returning the rest of the books he did not need he packed the newly borrowed books into his bag and he left the library. As he reached the main doors that lead to the outside of the castle, Harry took out his wand and he said firmly and clearly Accio Firebolt! He was pleased as he did not wait for long as he saw his Firebolt coming towards him from where it had been locked in the toad's office. Catching his broomstick swiftly he flung his bag over his shoulders and he quickly left the castle.

Daphne and Tracy were back in the library after having breakfast, Tracy had complained all the way to the library when Daphne had dragged her because she wanted to return the books she had taken. "This is a beautiful day we should be outside relaxing and snogging some decent guys." Tracy whined as she entered the library.

A while later before they had finished they were surprised to see the golden boy come in and throw his bag on a secluded table in a corner. As he went back to the shelves and started loading his arms with books and then went back to his table.

They moved discreetly towards his table in order to see what books he had picked as Daphne saw the cover of a one of the books she whispered to Tracy "Hey Tracy that's an ancient rune's book I recognize that cover! But why is picking them while he does divination and not ancient rune?" Tracy shrugged her shoulders signifying that she was as clueless as her.

As they continued to do what they had come to do they saw Potter take the books to Madam Pince and then left with the ones he had chosen.

**Meanwhile....**

**The Burrow**

As Mr and Mrs. Weasley sat on the kitchen table discussing their things Fred and George apparated back to their rooms after they had gone to buy themselves an empty shop in Diagon Alley. As they bounded down the stairs they heard their parents talk in hush voice they stopped a bit to listen what they were talking about and they were shocked as they heard, "I know, I know you don't what Potter coming to the burrow as he would make us among the top target in you-know-who hit list. But you heard Albus what he said the boy has to come here for a few days before they move him to Grimmauld place." their father said to their mother

"Well then Albus had better be true to his words and continue to train the three children that have been forced to befriend a suicide machine that is on top of you-know-who's hit list. You should it really is exhausting have to put up with pretending to care for him while I have seven children that I love them with the exception of those bloody twins who right now I feel like disowning them." Mrs. Weasley replied to her husband as she stood up and banged some pans on the table.

George turned red as he and Fred heard what they were talking about. Not able to keep his anger in check he stormed into the kitchen and started to yell at his parents. Fred knowing that it was only a matter of time before his brother was obliviated, he decided to play it cool and that he would pretend he heard nothing.

As George rounded on his mother and started yelling at her about her what they were doing to Harry and him and his twin brother, Mr. Weasley slowly removed his wand and sighed before saying "Am sorry son." As George turned around he said "What!" Before he knew nothing more.

**Hogwarts**

Near the lake Harry sat down near the large stone as he faced the lake and grieved about Sirius, he had started having nightmares ever since he had watched Sirius fall into the veil. As of such he rarely slept well and he had started having black circles beneath his eyes.

Looking across the lake he couldn't resist the temptation of flying on his broom again after such a long time. Putting his bag and near the stone he took his broomstick and took off in to the air and he leaned forward as he increased his speed to an extent that he could see nothing as everything blurred as he looked at them. He stopped in mid air and he relaxed.

Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot were down in the green house helping Professor Sprout in mending and tending the flowers as they finished and they were on there way to the castle when they saw Harry by the lake who seemed to look so lost as if he was alone in the world and the only person that had cared for him had died.

Susan never knew how right she was as they continued walking they saw Harry take his broomstick and soar in to the air at furious speed. Hannah noted that he looked so happy that his face had changed from a broody teenager to a happy care free teenager. Feeling dirty after being covered by mud they went back to their common rooms to shower and change.

Neville was just coming down from his dorm after preparing to go for dinner when he had a soft snore and deep inhalation and exhalation of air indicating someone was asleep in the common room, following the noises in to the darkest corner of the room he saw Harry deep asleep with his bag and broomstick on his lap.

Not wanting his friend to miss dinner he shook him gently and said "Harry you've got only ten minutes to dinner time if you don't want to come late like earlier today you had better go and get ready." As Harry stretched himself Neville sat himself near the fireplace as he waited for Harry to go and get ready.

Harry shuffled up the stairs slowly and took a quick shower, feeling fresh and wide awake he remembered about the ability parchment that must have been ready by now. Resisting the urge to go to the chamber and get it right away he grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill as he went down to the common room. He had some planing to do as his not-so-real-friends were being released tomorrow, he had to prepare himself and pack all the necessary things that he would need once he went back to his usual summer prison.

Draco looked up from his seat as his school arch enemy entered the great hall with the Longbottom squib, he felt like he should thank Potter not that he would ever do that , for having made his father get caught as he was sure his father would have forced him to take the dark mark after his sixteenth birthday.

He could remember very well when Severus, his head of house had talked to him regarding his future and had told him to carefully think of his decision before deciding to do what he wanted to do. Because this was what would determine his future. And as for Draco he had been pondering on what he was to do about his future and what he had to do to prevent from doing a mistake that could ruin his life.

As Harry and Neville took their seats, Harry started piling food on his plate and he started eating as he had never done before. Noticing that Neville was looking at him in amusement he just said "What? Am hungry." and he continued shoving food down his throat. Chuckling at the strange behavior from his friend he shook his head and he continued to eat at a more leisure manner as he listened a conversation between Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas as they argued on whom between Parvati and Lavender was hot and how they would look if they wore bikinis.

Harry couldn't help but feel excited as he stuffed food in his mouth in great hurry to get back to the chamber to look at his results and to start planning for his future effectively. He swallowed the last bit of chicken in his plate and he filled his plate once again as he was famished greatly that day.

**Slytherin Table**

"Hey Daph it seems that your golden boy is in a great hurry, look at him stuffing food like that friend of his Weasley, the Gryffindor version of Malfoy. What do you think he is up to now?" Tracy asked her friend as she ogled at Harry.

"Yeah it seems he is."Daphne replied as she focused on hearing what Bones and Abbot were talking about on the Hufflepuff table right beside their table. Tracy followed her friend's piercing gaze as she heard Susan saying to Hannah "Did you see Harry how happy he was when he rode his broomstick? I can't believe that he has been banned from playing quidditcht in school by that Umbitch woman! He is the best and youngest seeker in a century for crying out loud."

"Well it seems that you are not the only one interested in the gryffindor golden boy." Tracy teased her friend as she wiggled her eyebrows at her. Daphne was about to give her a piece of her mind when she saw the green eyed teen stand from his seat as he hurriedly left the great hall.

As he reached the girls bathroom Harry opened the chamber and he went down as he walked past the chambers he couldn't help but wonder what magical abilities he might have reaching the Slytherin's chamber he could feel his heartbeat increase as he opened it and went inside.

As he reached the potions lab he went to the table with the parchment and he picked it up slowly as he was afraid of what it contained as he looked at it he saw the following:

**NAME: HARRY JAMES POTTER**

**AGE: 15 years old**

**ABILITIES**

**Animagus**

**Ancient Magic**

**Aura Reading**

**Battle Magic**

**Fire Transportation/Teleportation**

**Grey Magic**

**Legilimency**

**Metamorphmagy**

**Occlumency**

**Parseltongue**

**Parsel Magic**

**Shadow Walking**

**Teleportation**

**Wandless Magic**

**Warding**

Harry dropped the parchment in shock as he saw the list of abilities that he possessed, his jaw hang wide open as he tried to process what he had just read. He was cut off from his shock when he heard the fluttering sound of wings. Looking at where Hedwig's box was he picked his parchment and he went to look at his bird. He saw her trying to flap here little wings as she tried to fly. Picking her gently Harry stroked his bird as he watched her try to fly again.

Putting the parchment on the table he cast the strongest concealment charm that he knew and he also set a password. The parchment was just like the marauder's map but a more simpler and easier version with a different password that was 'Marauder's Forever'.

Moving out of the lab he went down the hall and in to the right door that used to be Slytherin's personal Study room. Opening the door he stepped in and looked at the shelves he could see books lots of them that were written by the four founders. Moving towards the study table he saw some notes that were written in parseltongue, reading it he saw that they were parsel spells.

Thinking that it would be cool if he could do parsel spells (since he already had that ability) it could give him an advantage over the others. Rolling the parchments carefully he put them in his bag and he continued to look around the room.

As he looked at the books he couldn't help but want to take them and read them all as they were all good and had lots of things in them. Noticing a trunk that looked worn out in the farthest corner of the room he moved towards it he tried opening it but it wouldn't budge an inch growing frustrated he took out his wand and said Alohomora but it still it did not open, as he stared at the trunk he suddenly had an idea and he hissed Open in parseltongue he was not surprised to see that it opened as he looked inside he was over joyed as he saw that this trunk was similar to Moody's trunk.

Not wasting any time he moved towards the shelves and he started choosing the books that interested him after he had chosen them he climbed in to the trunk and he looked for a library room and he placed the books there. Moving quickly Harry cast the Levitation charm on the trunk and went back to the other library near the potions lab. Doing the same as he had done in Slytherin's study room he quickly finished. He entered the potions lab and he started conjuring crates from some of the chairs of the lab that would hold the vials and ingredients of the potions. After doing that he took all the vials and he renewed the protection charms on them and he put them in to the crates and moved them in to the trunk , he also took Hedwig and he carefully kept her in the trunk. Knowing that this may as well be the last time that he may come back here he decided to explore the other remaining rooms to see if there was anything interesting.

Twenty minutes later found a satisfied Harry with a battle robe, a wand a map that was an advance version of a marauder's map that showed the whole of England and some small parts of France. This map could show everybody's name, places and could distinguish between light and dark wizards, and could also zoom in on the selected person and show his picture on what they were doing. Harry had set a password on the map in parseltongue that was 'Marauder's Forever' which was safer since no else could speak parseltongue.

He had checked up on his friends and he saw that they were conspiring on the means and ways of how to mostly make him confide to them. He moved to the lab and deposited the battle robes in to the trunk and he hid the other wand into his left arm. As for the battle robes and the wand he was not sure if they for Slytherin himself but since they fit him and the wand worked well for him he had taken them. Trying to perform a wandless shrinking charm on the trunk he was successful as he wanted to prepare himself for that once he went back to the Dursley's.

At seven In the morning the already awake Harry trudged down to the great hall after another sleepless night. He quickly started eating breakfast as he was eager to try out a spell he had found in the parsel parchment that was used to swat away on coming spells and it also used little energy. This spell was like a small shield that you could move it in to the direction of the coming spell with ease and could also block a lot of spells.

After eating he moved out of the great hall and he started towards the seventh floor as reached the painting of Barnabas the Barm he paced three times in front of it and once the door appeared he went inside.

Daphne and Tracy had woken up early as they could in order to follow and see what Potter was up to. After they had finished breakfast they made their way to the seventh floor, they did not follow Potter right away when he left the great hall they had wanted to give him time to do what he usually did. As they reached near Barnabas the Barm painting Tracy pointed on the door and they opened it slowly and noiselessly and they slipped inside. There they were shocked to see Potter with no shirt on but with a wand out seemed to be swatting away spells that seemed to come from mechanical dummies with ease.

Daphne was impressed as she saw him perform that wordlessly as her eyes roamed on the naked upper part of Potter she gasped slowly as she saw a scar that ran onto his shoulders, nudging Tracy slightly whose eyes seemed to be stuck on his chest she pointed towards the scar. As Tracy saw the scar her eyes widened and she whispered in to Daphne's ear "That one was during the first tournament of the Triwizard cup when he got slashed by the Hungarian Horntail."

As realization and remembrance dawned on her she was nudged by Tracy as she indicated on the right arm where there seemed to be another scar. As she looked at Tracy to see if she knew what caused that one she shook her head indicating that she also did not know. As she continued to watched Potter she couldn't help but admire his ripped chest and muscles that seemed to come from quidditcht and what he was doing right now, even though he was skinny he still looked saw him wearing the hang me down trouser that seemed it might fall down any time. As the two girls watched him duel in silence they couldn't help but admire as he seemed to hold his own against two mechanical dummies.

Daphne poked her friend and nodded her heads toward the door indicating to her that it was time to leave. As they left they walked part of the way in silence as each was mesmerized in there own thoughts. Suddenly Tracy asked her friend "Well what are you planning to do now." Daphne replied in a casual voice "I guess it is time to talk with the-boy-who-lived."

During lunch time Harry was sitting near Neville eating his lunch when he had his name being called. "Hey Harry mate how are you?" knowing the voice very well after five years he knew who it was or who they were even without looking.


	6. Deceptions

**CHAPTER SIX**

**DECEPTIONS**

**Unknown Location**

Voldermort was in his throne like chair while deep in his own thoughts. Since his battle in the ministry with Dumbledore and possessing the Potter brat had taken a great toll in him. Voldermort knew and he had seen and felt it that Dumbledore was weakening his old age was catching with up with him and soon he would no longer be a threat to him but as long as he remained alive he would be a thorn in his side, so plans were in order so as to eliminate the old coot, the leader of the light.

As his thoughts drifted away from Dumbledore he started focusing back to when he had possessed the Potter brat. He had seen the bits of life the had lead while staying there he couldn't help but feel disgusted with the muggles, he couldn't help but be surprised that the boy had turned to be light and not dark after all he had been put through with those damn muggles!

As Voldermort thought back to when he had possessed the boy he couldn't help but wonder why he had almost felt like he was reuniting with his other self. Before he had a chance to figure what it was that made him feel like that the dratted boy had ejected him forcefully out of his body leaving him with angry red burn marks all over his body.

Voldermort was starting to see red for just thinking of such thing. Suddenly he had a knock on the door. He hissed loudly _"Enter."_ A lowly deatheater came in bowed and kissed his hem he said _"My lord the plans for the breaking of Azkaban are ready."_

"Good keep it quiet for now until I deem it necessary to inform the others." Voldermort hissed back to the trembling deatheater. Gathering enough courage the lowly deatheater spoke again "My lord I would like to suggest that....." "_Crucio!"_ the Deatheaters scream could be heard as he was kept under the Cruciatus Curse for fifteen seconds.

Breaking the curse Voldermort warned his minion _"Never suggest anything to me unless you are asked to. Now get out of my face!"_ The deatheater whimpered and left the room as quickly as he could.

Now that he had taken out the frustration he was feeling he could think more clearly as he stood up from his throne and moved towards the fireplace he saw his faithful snake '_Nagini_' as he stared at his snake intently he was struck with a thought and he was forced to remember back to the day where this had all begun. The day where he had gone to kill the Potter brat, he could remember very well he had an intention of creating a horcrux once he had killed the baby. Perhaps he created one when the killing curse rebounded to him. He banished that thought as quickly as it came "No I don't think that is possible but still I will have to do more research on that. But first we will have to welcome Potter back to Privet Drive as soon as he leaves Hogwarts for the summer." Voldermort finished his line of thoughts aloud as he left the room and headed towards the library with a dangerous gleam in his crimson eyes.

**Hogwarts Library**

Harry rubbed his scar as he tried to concentrate on the ancient runes book in front of him. Today he could feel through his scar that Voldermort was angry due to the constant pricking and burning in his scar. He wondered what had happened to make him this angry.

Sighing vexedly he leaned back in to his seat and tried to relax a little bit running his hand through his hair his thoughts drifted back to when his so-called-friends joined him for lunch after being discharged from the hospital.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Harry! Why didn't you come to visit us today?" Granger demanded as she sat down across from his place facing him. "Sorry but I just woke recently." Harry lied smoothly as he saw the look on her face as she waited for him to answer.**_

_**The youngest Weasley male had tried to squeeze between Harry and Neville but had failed when neither of them had budged an inch. So he was forced to join the-know-it-all beaver and his little Weasel of a sister in sitting across from him.**_

_**Harry had to endure an hour of all sorts of questions from his so called friends and he couldn't have been more pleased once lunch was over and the three people released from the hospital had to make their way back to the common room and go and sleep as per the orders of Madam Pomfreys.**_

_**Using this as an opportunity as good thing he took his bag and headed to the library to read some of the books he had taken from Slytherin's library and from Hogwarts library. Thirty minutes in a peaceful corner of the library had Harry cover up all of third years work on ancient runes and he was half way through his fourth year when he had his name being called looking up from his work he saw a small girl with blond hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. After regarding her carefully he deduced that she was either a second year and also that she had a strong resemblance to someone else but he couldn't figure out who it was.**_

_**After the girl had introduced herself as Astoria Greengrass she told him that she needed his help in doing her holiday homework in Defence against the Dark Arts (DADA). Taking a good look at her he noticed that between her and her older sister 'The Slytherin Ice Queen' the only difference was the hair color. After another hour of helping the young Slytherin girl he had come to know her as a mischievous person once they were done with her homework she thanked him and then left.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Sighing in frustration as he felt another twinge in his scar, he closed the book he was reading. As he reached for his bag he was hit with a wave of pain that felt like he was being pierced with white-hot knives in every inch of his skin.

Dropping to his knees he bit lips to keep from crying out loud as the pain intensified he fell down completely and he had to support himself with all of his four limbs and he started writhing in pain. He could taste the copper metal in his mouth signifying that he had started bleeding.

Suddenly Harry felt a warm pair of hands engulf him as his head was about to hit the floor. As he looked up to see who it was that had caught him he met the most oceanic blue eyes he had ever seen, as the excruciating pain subsided he felt exhausted and he embraced the warmth and the comfort that had engulfed him and also to recuperate.

Daphne who had come to the library could not help but notice how irritated Harry was and he seemed to be rubbing his scar a lot. Not bothering to find out anything she just gave the books back to Madam Pince and as she was on her way out she saw Harry fall down to his knees from where he was sitting and seemed to be biting his lips to prevent from screaming out aloud as she watched a little bit longer and she saw him started writhing in pain a sure sign of someone under the cruciatus curse as they had been taught back in their fourth year by the fake Professor Moody.

Not hesitating any longer she quickly rushed to his side, she grabbed and engulfed him to prevent him from knocking his head on the floor. She also noticed that he was bleeding on his lips before she could do anything she saw the green eyes looking right in to her eyes. Before he relaxed and lay still as he seemed to gain his bearings.

As she held his body close to her she saw a red substance making its way from his forehead down the sides of his face. As she slowly traced it to its source, she was shocked to see that lightning scar on his forehead was split wide open and it was oozing with blood. Taking out her wand she cast a Ferula spell to produce some bandages and she started wiping the blood oozing from the scar.

After few minutes of cleaning the blood that seemed to come from the scar, she noticed that the lightning scar he bore was still wide open. Cut from her thoughts as she felt movement she quickly removed her hands from where she was holding Harry. She backed up a little as she saw him struggling to get up and eventually used the nearby table for support. His legs buckled a little bit and he quickly sat down on the nearest chair and closed his eyes.

As Harry lay still for a minute to catch his breath, he had the person holding him mutter something and suddenly he felt something pressed on his forehead. Guessing that his scar might be bleeding he laid still and let the person try to stop the blood coming from the scar. As he managed to gather enough strength and bearings he struggled to get up using the table nearby to support himself. Feeling his legs buckling up a little bit he quickly sat himself on the nearest chair.

As soon as he closed his eyes Daphne moved to the chair next to his and sat down and watched studied his face quietly. Suddenly he opened his eyes and as soon as he noticed her sitting next to him his face turned in to confusion and he greeted her _"Greengrass?"_ Daphne replied in a neutral tone _"Potter."_ before continuing in a worried tone and curiosity etched all over her face, _"What happened to you? You looked like you were under the cruciatus curse and don't bother lying to me!"_

Taking in a deep breath Harry answered _"Voldermort."_ ignoring the gasp let out by the Slytherin girl he continued in a sullen tone. _"He was angry and he cursed the cruciatus curse on his minions."_ seeing the questioning look thrown at him he continued to explain to her on what he meant, _"This scar that I have is a cursed scar it is somehow linked to Voldermort in such a way that when he is angry I can feel him through the scar and when he casts the cruciatus curse I feel the effects of the curse even though he is not cursing me."_

Harry was surprised to find himself telling that much to someone he barely knew but at the same time he couldn't help but feel that he could trust her. Daphne who shocked after hearing what Harry had told her as she tried to imagine what Harry was going through. Looking at the boy who had occupied her thoughts she saw him slumped tiredly in the chair catching his eye she told him _"Well Potter I can not say that I can imagine what you are going through because I would be lying. But I will say this I am truly sorry for what you have gone through this entire year."_

Harry was caught off guard with what Daphne had just said to him. She was a Slytherin and she had not acted in her usual cold manner instead she seemed concerned about him and did not pity him. Throwing her a lopsided grin that made Daphne's heart to leap in joy he said, _"I appreciate that Greengrass, especially coming from the Slytherin's Ice Queen to say I am surprised would be an under_ _statement." _

Feeling almost at ease after he said that looking at the table she saw a book of ancient runes '_year four_' looking at Harry she questioned him _"Why are you reading ancient runes? If I am a correct you take Divination instead of ancient runes."_ Shrugging his shoulders Harry answered her casually _"I find it much more interesting than Divination so I wanted to learn more about it. I have heard from Hermione_ 'Here Daphne could have sworn she saw the hatred in his eyes when he mentioned Hermione' _that you are good in ancient runes. May be you could help or even teach me." _An hour later found a starry eyed Daphne leave the library and join her friend Tracy in the great hall. As soon as Tracy saw her friend take her usual seat beside her she started badgering her with questions. Seeing the look that her friend threw her, Tracy knew she would be getting all the details later.

**AN:**


	7. A Meetin with Old Voldy

**Chapter 7**

**A Meeting with Old Voldy **

**The Burrow**

Dinner was a somber affair at The Burrow, Mr. Weasley tried to create a conversation going at the table but it seemed useless as George was still dazed from the memory charm casted on him, meanwhile Fred for once in his lifetime he was stuffing food in his mouth in a manner that would make Ron proud.

As soon as dinner was finished the Fred grabbed George's arm and apparated him to their apartment which was located above their shop. Dropping George unceremoniously on the floor he preceded to warding the place. As soon as he was done, he turned his attention towards his twin brother and asked him, "_George do you remember what happened before Dinner?"_

A confused George looked at him before shaking his head and saying "_No, I don't."_ with a wicked gleam in his eyes Fred looked at George and pointed his wand at him and said "_Well, we shall see about that. Now this might hurt a bit but I assure you, you will be thanking me after I am done with this_. _Now_ _brace yourself brother...LEGILIMENS!"_

**Hogwarts 7:30pm**

_"Oi mate you might want to hurry up or we are going to be late for the end of year feast, besides I'm hungry already as it is." _an irritated Ron shouted as he watched Harry...Potter as he shuffled and huffed as he he packed his things in his trunk.__

"Well Ron why don't you go ahead and I'll join you in a tick." Harry replied as he threw a pair of bright colored socks 'given to him by Dobby' in his trunk. A snort from Ron and the sound of feet walking away was all Harry needed to know that Ron had left the room.

Sighing loudly he pushed himself away from the trunk and rested his head on the bed right behind him. Shutting his eyes tightly he tried to strengthen his occlumency shields. He had been meditating ever since he had returned from the DOM. Even though his occlumency skills were still meager, he was now more able to keep his emotions intact and not on his sleeves like he used to be.

A sudden feeling of someone watching him caused Harry to open his eyes quickly. Looking around the room he saw no sign of anybody there but the feeling still lingered. Shrugging his shoulders he went back to packing his things.

A touch on his left shoulders caused Harry to spin around with his wand at the ready, seeing that it was the old coot, Dumbledore he let his wand down and asked him, "_What can I help you with Professor?"_ the old man hearing the bitterness dripping like venom from the young man's voice he sighed loudly and sat on the bed opposite Harry.

"_I was sure I'd find you here Harry my boy. I take it you have yet to forgive me for what has happened through out this year?"_ getting no response from the bespectacled raven haired boy sitting opposite him he continued. "_It has come to my attention that Sirius had left a will for you _'A stare from Harry was all Dumbledore needed to know that he had the boy's attention' _after he had escaped from azkaban and it seems that he might have chosen you as his heir since you were his godson, the reading is to take place in two weeks time_ _at Gringots. There your parents will be read to you and if all goes as I suspect you might even be emancipated since all your legal guardians in the wizarding world are no longer alive."_

"_Does that mean I will be able to magic when I am not in school?" _a curious Harry asked Dumbledore. "_Yes my boy. That's exactly what it means. The ministry will no longer charge for underage magic once you have been emancipated."_

As soon as he finished saying that Dumbledore stood up from where he was sitting and he started casting complicated spells in an intricate manner, the whole room glowed for a brief moment before the old man sighed in relief and he smiled at Harry and moved towards him and sat at his side. "_Now Harry, what I am to tell you should not leave this room at all cost. This means you are not to tell anybody and by that I mean no one, be it your best friends or the Order Members. This has to be a secret between you and I, if we are to be able to defeat Voldermort for once and for all. Now Harry do I have your word that will not tell anybody except in dire situations if you find yourself in mortal danger?"_

Harry looked hesitantly before he answered yes with curiosity written all over his face. A smile of relief appeared on Dumbledore's face before it was replaced with a serious look. "_Now Harry..."_

**Earlier That Day**

**Unknown Place**

****

Voldermort was in deep thought as he sat down on his throne like chair. He had been researching over the incident that had occurred during the disastrous event in the DOM, the closest he had come to finding the correct answer was that during the fatefully night nearly sixteen years ago he might have made a mistake and created a Horcrux which was residing Potter's body. This was most likely correct considering the fact that they shared a link through the scar, but with the fact that his piece of soul was residing in one of his most hatred enemy made him reach to the conclusion that this was not possible.

"_No matter, Potter will still be mine to kill and no one will stand in my way not even the old fool that calls himself the leader of the light..."_ the soft voice of Voldermort was heard clearly in the empty chamber as he spoke out loud from his thoughts with his crimson eyes lighting up the room. __

A soft knock on the door brought him out from his thoughts, as a visible frightened death eater stepped in to the chamber. Voldermort smirked in satisfaction as he smelled the man shiver in veneration and palled of being in front of him.

The man groveled in front of him and kissed the hem of Voldermort's robes before he started speaking out loud, "_My Lord, the Werewolves have agreed to side with us after we offered them a little bit of compensation for their services."_

"_Good, now we shall await for a word from Marcus concerning the giants. Once we have them on our side we will execute the plan to free the others from azkaban but should they refuse to side with us we shall wipe the whole lot of them from the surface of the earth! But for now I want you to gather a dozen junior death eaters. Bellatrix will be leading them on as to cause distraction while I settle personal matters with Potter the bane of my existence for once and for all! Now get out of my face and inform Bellatrix to prepare herself for another mission, this time failure will not be TOLERATED!" _Voldermort spoke as he laced his voice with a little bit of magic to instill more fear on his minion. He watched in satisfaction as the death eater scrambled on his knees and practically ran away from the chamber relived that he was not on the end of a receiving curse for once in his miserable life

Walking away from his throne like chair he walked towards his study with a little bit of difficulty as it seemed he still had the side effects of being violently evicted out of Potter's body. As soon as he entered his personal chamber, he picked out Wormtail's aura. "_Wormtail, come at once!"_

The rat like person seemed visibly shaken as he scrambled towards Lord Voldermort. As soon as he reached him, he knelt and kissed the hem of Voldermort's robes and he timidly answered. "_How can I be of service to my Lord?"_

"_Show me your_ _left hand Wormtail." _Ignoring the wince coming from Wormtail, he grabbed Wormtail's left hand and proceeded to press his finger on the Dark Mark that was palpable on Wormtail's pale skin. Dropping the hand he ignored Wormtail's wince and whimpers, "_I expect Severus to come in a short while, I want you to go and meet him and bring him here. I have matters of utmost importance that I need to discuss with him. Now go!" _Not wanting to be in that room any longer than necessary Wormtail rushed away from the chamber leaving behind a not-so-amused Voldermort at the display of his antics.

Moments later Severus Snape was escorted in with Wormtail. As soon as Severus had kissed the hem Voldermort's robes, Wormtail was dismissed leaving Severus and Voldermort alone. "_Severus, do you have my usual stuff? Good, I trust the old coot does not know of my current condition?" _Voldermort asked Severus as he took a phial of potion from him.__

"Of course my Lord, Dumbledore is pretty worried with Potter after Black was killed in the DOM. It seems like Potter is not happy with the Headmaster right now." Severus spoke in an emotionless voice, inwardly he couldn't help but shudder as Voldermort stared at him in those cerise eyes of his with an unreadable expression on his serpentine like face, slamming his occlumency shield up he stared at Voldermort with a stolid expression on his face_._

"_Ah Potter, pity such a powerful wizard he could be...such a pity but he still has to die no matter what he is a danger to my plans together with the old fool." Voldermort droned as he stared at the fireplace. "No matter, they will soon fall to Lord Voldermort's wrath. Severus I want you to report back to me as soon as the next order meeting occurs, you are dismissed... For now"_ Voldermort said as he turned towards Severus. Bowing a little bit Severus answered "_Of course my Lord." _before turning around and left the room with his robes billowing behind him.

Moving his eyes from the retreating back of Snape, he turned his attention towards his familiar that was curled up near the fireplace and hissed, "_Nagini, my faithful friend_ _I have an important task for you..._

**Hogwarts**

Severus arrived with a soft pop in hogshead. Nodding his head towards the bartender, he grabbed the floo powder and stepped into the fireplace and muttered "_The Headmaster's_ _Office" _before disappearing. Stepping outside the headmaster's office he dusted the soot of his robes and he was not surprised to see that the Headmaster was expecting him.

"_Albus"_ Severus acknowledged the old man in front of him. "_Ah Severus my boy, have a seat. Lemon Drop, tea, iced tea?_ Seeing the negative response from Snape, the old man popped a lemon drop in his mouth and leaned back in his chair while giving Severus a piercing look over his half-moon glasses.

"_Any news Severus from your meeting with Tom?"_ a curious Dumbledore asked as he looked at the stoic face of Severus. "_I gave Voldermort the potion that he ordered me to brew ever since returning from the DOM battle. Apparently_ _Voldermort_ _does not want you to know of this information; he has also ordered me to report back to him as soon as the next order meeting occurs. By the looks of things Voldermort looks like is planning something but I currently don't know what he has planned, but I can tell you this he has his eyes set on Potter...and... you." _a tired Snape slumped in his arm chair as soon as he was done talking.

Dumbledore leaned forward and frowned as he looked slightly disturbed at the news brought by Snape. "_This is not good news at all Severus; it seems I'll have to ask Alastor to take a couple of order members to station themselves at the King Cross Station. We can't afford to have Death eaters storming there. Why don't you go take a rest while I figure something's out?"_

Knowing he was dismissed Severus rose from his chair and left the office leaving Dumbledore in deep thought.

**Later that night**

**Hogwarts Hall**

__

"Hey Tracy have you heard about Umbitch." Daphne asked her best friend as they sat at their usual seats for the end of year feast. "_No. What happened to her? The last time she was seen was when she was lead in to the Forbidden Forest_ _by Granger and Potter." _Tracy replied as she stared at the Teacher's table.

"_Yeah, but Professor Dumbledore was seen coming from the Forbidden Forest unharmed and carrying the old hag with him." _Daphne replied as she scanned the Gryffindor table for any sign of the messy haired, green eyed teenager.

"_Well no surprise there he is Dumbledore after all, by the looks of things it seems the Headmaster will be late for the end of year feast Daph." _Tracy said. "_Well then he won't be the only one." _Daphne answered as she motioned towards the Gryffindor's table when she saw the confused look on Tracy's face.

****Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall were opened and the Headmaster strode in wearing purple robes, his trade mark twinkle in the eyes was gone and he looked somber. Taking his usual place in the teachers table, he gave the usual sign and the food appeared on the tables and everybody started filling their plates with food.

"_So Tracy, what do you plan on doing this Summer Holiday?"_ Daphne asked as she took a sip of pumpkin juice from her glass. "_I don't know what I would do but I hope you won't mind if I came to your house once in a while. You know with the Dark Lord in the open it would be foolish for any of us to be wondering around in the open. God knows what would happen if we get caught by the Death eaters." _Tracy replied as she shuddered at the last statement she had made.

As soon as dinner was finished the food and plates disappeared emitting a loud groan from the Gryffindor table. A glance towards the Gryffindor table gave Tracy the answer she needed to know that it was none other than the red-head Weasel. Shaking her head in disgust, her eyes roamed towards another Gryffindor that was disgusted by the behavior of the red-head. This was none another than Neville Longbottom she couldn't help but notice that he was a lot more different than four years ago when he came to Hogwarts. He seemed to be more confident and no longer the push-over he used to be, she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the Headmaster speaking. Looking at her best friend she saw that she was lost in her own thoughts, she couldn't help but smile at her best friend.

Harry was currently in the room of requirement; he couldn't help but ponder on what Dumbledore had told him. The idea of Voldermort finding a way to be immortal was just plain scary and not only that Voldermort was a master when it came to Dark Arts, fifty years of researching and studying Dark Arts together with rituals he had performed had transformed Voldermort from the handsome man he used to be to a Serpentine face like creature. If that was not enough Voldermort already was a strong wizard with the powers to outmatch Dumbledore, with rituals he had undergone through over the years only increased his magical prowess.

After all this Harry even doubted that he could come close to what Voldermort was, unless he traveled back in time and train for fifty years to gain the knowledge he needed to defeat Voldermort otherwise on a one to one duel with Voldermort he was as good as dead. Even with the recent training he had been doing Harry was not sure if he could even take on a death eater in a one on one duel, something had to be done. Even of he couldn't admit Harry was awed with the battle between the old manipulator and Snake face, in that battle the old manipulator mostly used Transfiguration, animation and raw power while the Snake face mostly used Dark Arts, raw power and well his signature curse The Killing Curse.

Another thing that Harry had noted during the epic confrontation of the two Wizards was that both of them were adept at wandless magic. They had both used wandless magic to block each others attack by raising shields wandlessly and at the same time attacking using their wands.

Harry sat on the last compartment in the train for once glad that he was with Neville and Luna instead of Ronald and Hermione, it was fortunate for him that they had to do their prefect duties otherwise they would have been badgering him with questions. Neville and Luna were playing exploding snap while Harry was sitting opposite them with both his feet on the seat and his head leaning on the window as he was lost in his own thoughts. He never saw the Slytherin Ice Queen when she passed their compartment but not before looking at him with a concerned look on her face.

As soon as the train reached railway station, Harry was among the first persons to leave the train. As soon as he steeped of the Hogwarts train with his trunk behind him he was greeted with the presence of some of the people from the Order.

Making his way towards them with his trunk floating behind him, he looked at Remus and was sad to see him in such a sad state. Before he could speak or greet any of the Order members, he was interrupted with multiple cracks right behind him.

Turning his head around so fast that he popped his neck, he was greeted to a sight of dozen Death Eaters with Bellatrix Lestrange in front of them as their commander. Harry couldn't contain the growl that escaped his throat as he saw his godfather's killer right in front of him.

Before Bellatrix could say anything she was surprised when Potter started throwing a chain of spells at her, forcing her to erect a shield in hastiness which unfortunately did not withstand the barrage of spells coming from Potter. As soon as cutting hex hit her arm, she backed out an order to the dozen death eaters to spread out an attack the available Order members.

Unfortunately for Harry, he was so focused on Bellatrix that he never saw a death eater approach him from behind. Just as the Death eater shot a Bludgeoning Curse at him, Harry heard a female voice yell at him to look out. As soon as he turned towards the death eater he was hit on the shoulder with the Bludgeoning curse, throwing him in to the side of the train. A sickening sound could be heard all over the platform as his shoulder was dislocated.

As soon as Alastor Moody saw Harry get hit, he fished out the emergency port-key to privet drive from his pocket and yelled at Tonks_, "Call for Dumbledore for back up and the aurors NOW!" _His attention returned to Potter and he started making his way towards him. Disarming a couple of death eaters on the way he increased his pace once he saw Bellatrix focusing her attention on the injured Potter.

His anxiety was reduced as he saw Bellatrix intercepted by a furious Remus Lupin whose eyes had turned Amber from anger. Soon the two of them were engaged in an intense battle. A sudden appearance of thick black smoke in the middle of the platform did nothing to ease Moody's anxiety; he was shocked when he saw the Darkest Lord in over a century appear in the platform.

Screams could be heard as the Dark Lord appeared, people started running and making their way towards the entrance, some were apparating away with their children. But this was all unperceived by the Dark Lord as his eyes were focused on Harry Potter.

Moody seeing he shouted at Potter gaining his attention, he wasted no time throwing the port key at him but not before activating it. He was pleased when he saw the Lad's seeker skills kick in as he saw him snatch the port key in the air and disappearing with all his belongings. Moody couldn't help but sigh and grin in relief as he saw he had accomplished what he was there for, now all they had to do was to keep these death eaters at bay until backup arrived 'Like that would be an easy task'. He was a little bit disturbed when he saw Voldermort turn towards his direction with a smirk on his face that gave Moody the creeps. Voldermort apparated away leaving behind his death eaters battling the Order of Phoenix.

Moody's uneasiness increased as he saw Voldermort leave but he couldn't ponder for long as two death eaters started dueling with him.

Bellatrix couldn't help but smirk as she thought at how well her master's plan was working soon the Potter brat will no longer be a threat to the Dark Lord's plans. All they had to do was to hold these pathetic Order members for a little longer while the Dark Lord took care of Potter.

Assistance was provided to the Order members when Dumbledore and the aurors apparated on to the platform. A yell signaling retreat for the death eaters was given by Bellatrix when she saw the appearance of Dumbledore. Within a minute death eaters had already apparated away with the exception of those injured badly and those captured by the Order members.

As soon as Moody saw Albus, he limped towards him and spoke gruffly, "_Nice timing Albus, what took you so long?"_ Albus replied as his eyes swept across the platform looking for any form of threat or danger, "_Am sorry my old friend but I had to stop at the Ministry to bring the aurors. Thank goodness that Fudge is trying to redeem himself for his past mistakes and he quickly let the aurors come with me."_

"_By the way Voldermort showed up here just before you arrived, it seemed he was after the boy but I tossed the emergency port key that you had created and he was gone before he was harmed by Voldermort, the strange thing was that Voldermort never participated in the attack he left as soon as Potter was gone."_ Alastor said as he limped away from Dumbledore and started backing orders to the aurors and the members of The Order of Phoenix.

Dumbledore paled as he heard what Alastor said, he knew what this meant but he wondered how Voldermort knew of the boy's location. So this meant this was all a set-up and a distraction for what the real attack was going to happen. Cutting his line of thoughts he knew if he was to save his weapon, he had to move fast otherwise all hope of the wizarding world would be lost. Looking at the aurors he saw that they had everything under control so he told Molly Weasley to take the children to the Burrow while he and the rest of the Order port-keyed to privet drive.

Harry groaned as he landed on his dislocated shoulder. Struggling to get up to his feet despite the pain he was in right now, he looked at where he was and he was surprised to see that he was in privet drive. As soon as he started making his way towards house number four, he was greeted with a sight of a large snake that looked familiar to Harry. Without a warning the Brobdingnagian snake leaped at Harry and sunk its teeth at his dislocated shoulder. Harry screamed in pain as he fell down on his knees, using his wand he poked it in to the Snakes eye causing it to let go of his shoulder.

A soft pop announced the presence of someone. Looking up at the person Harry paled dramatically, with the poison from the snake Harry was starting to feel weak.

Voldermort laughed as he saw his arch-enemy pale at the sight of him. He was about to taunt him when he saw Potter raise his wand and mutter something while it was pointed at Nagini. Suddenly Nagini was hit with the spell right on its head and blowing its head off causing pieces of meat and blood to disseminate everywhere.

Voldermort felt the pain as his Horcrux and his pet was destroyed by Potter. Anger and hatred flowed in Voldermort's blood he raised his wand and yelled. "_CRUCIO!"_ he relished for a few seconds as Potter felt the power and hatred behind the spell causing him to scream and writhe on the ground. Breaking the curse Voldermort stared at Potter with his crimson eyes before saying_, "Rest in Peace Potter. "_

Emerald eyes stared at crimson eyes as Harry tried to ponder what Voldermort had meant with that. As soon as the realization of the implications of what Voldermort's words had meant his eyes widened in shock as he stared into the eyes of Tom Riddle.

Voldermort smirked as he saw Potter finally grasped at the meaning of his words. With out hesitating he raised his wand and pointed it at Potter's cursed scar and he let his hatred and anger flow in to him again before yelling, "_AVADA KEDAVARA!"_


	8. Victory & Loss

**AN: **_Sorry for the late update, hope you like this chapter. I know its kinda short but hopefully Chapter Nine which is on the way will be much better; please Read & Review… Thanks… _

**Previously**

_Voldermort smirked as he saw Potter finally grasp the meaning of his words. With out hesitating he raised his wand and pointed it at Potter's cursed scar and he let his hatred and anger flow in to him again before yelling, "__AVADA KEDAVARA!"_

**Chapter Eight**

**Victory & Loss**

_**Before the attack**_

**Daphne's POV**

Daphne stared out of the window as herthoughtsshifted to the one and only, Harry Potter. She was slightly worried about him and she had a foreboding feeling of something bad was going to happen to him. A sigh left her mouth catching the attention of her best friend Tracy.

"What's wrong Daphne? You seem to be pretty worried there. Are you alright?" Tracy asked her best friend.

"No Tracy I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen to Harry." Daphne replied.

"Well if you say so… why don't you just go and snog his brains out of him. From what I've gathered around, it seems your Golden Boy had his firstkiss with Chang. Rumor has it that during the kiss Chang was crying and wanted to know more about what happened to Diggory before throwing herself at Harry and started snogging him. Apparently this left some scars on poor Harry having never been with a girlfriend before. Well besides that there is that disastrous date of theirs at Madam P place has probably left the poor deeply scarred probably for life.

Daphne scowled at hearing that she had heard about the rumor but she had hoped it weren't true but now her fears were confirmed that they were indeed true. Her fears alleviated to a whole new level at the prospect of Harry fancying Cho Chang. Just thinking of that name made Daphne's face darken and a scowl appeared on her face.

Suddenly a knock on the door of their compartment brought the two girls from their own slumbers. "Who is it?" Tracy called out.

"Open up! Its Astoria, I need to speak with Daphne."

Shrugging noncommittally Tracy flicked her wand and the door opened revealing a younger version of Daphne Greengrass. Flipping her hair out of her face, Astoria sat herself besides Tracy facing her older sister. A scowl from Daphne was enough to make Astoria talk. "I heard you've been snogging Harry. Is it true?"

Tracy shocked at hearing the bold words of Daphne's little sister, caused her to bust out laughing. A glare from her friend shut her up. "Where did you hear such things Tory?" Daphne asked her little sister stiffly.

"Nowhere and everywhere, so what does it feel like you know when kissing the-boy-who-lived? Is he a good kisser?" Astoria badgered her sister.

"That is none of your business Tory, if you know what's good for you, you'd better shut up before I make you do it." Daphne's threat was plain clear but Astoria paid no heed and continued with her questions.

"Did you know that Harry tutored me DADA…? Daphne, when do you plan on inviting Harry to our house for the summer? Am sure mom and dad would like to meet your new boyfriend." Astoria chirped.

Tracy was desperately trying to hold her laughter that was threatening to overwhelm her. She couldn't believe the gall that Astoria had; she sure knew what to say to older sister even though. A snort escaped her mouth before it was followed with pearls of laughter which was quickly hidden under the pretence of coughing.

Daphne's face was flushed with embarrassment due to her sister's words. She couldn't help but wonder what kissing Harry would feel like, both were inexperienced despite Harry's disastrous time with Chang. Daphne herself had never had a boyfriend so she couldn't help but if she would ever have one. She had always liked Harry since their third year but her not being a Gryffindor meant that she never had the courage to approach Harry. She was one of the few people that had believed Harry when he said he had never put his name in the Goblet of fire. After all he was as shocked as every other person when his name was pulled out of the Goblet. She could still remember the first task when he was against the Monstrous Dragon; her heart was clenched with fear for him. She couldn't help but smile when he out flew the dragon and managed to seize the golden egg.

A slight blush tinged her cheeks before spreading to the neck as she recalled cradling Harry in the library when he felt The Dark Lord punishing his minion. Frowning slightly she mentally reminded herself to do some research on the connection between The Dark Lord and Harry; he had explained to her that through the scar he could feel whenever the Dark Lord was angry, happy or even when he was near him. That scar was not a normal scar, it definitely had to be a cursed scar.

Tracy and Astoria shared knowing looks as they saw Daphne blushing while looking to be in deep thoughts. "Daphne, would you mind if you shared Harry with me?" Tracy asked her friend while trying to look as innocent as possible.

"What?" Daphne blurted out as her best friend and little sister bust out laughing.

As soon they reached the King Cross Station, they all dragged out their trunks while Astoria went to look for her trunk which was with her classmates. Tracy quickly said goodbye to her best friend before moving towards her family as they stepped out of the Hogwarts Express. Glancing around the platform Daphne quickly located Harry who was levitating his trunk while two former professors; Professor Moody and Professor Lupin were with him along with other people including the whole Weasley Family.

Spotting her parents she quickly moved towards them while dragging her trunk behind her. "Hello Father, mother. How are you?" Daphne greeted her parents. She was drilled to act like a pureblood when not at home and in front of other people.

"Hello Daphne, how are you honey? How was your trip from school?" Daphne's mother replied. She was an exact replica of Daphne in twenty years time.

Before Daphne could replay a blur of blond hair passed her before lurching itself at her mother.

Suddenly the re-union was quickly interrupted as multiple cracks sounded on the platform before Deatheaters appeared. A gasp escaped her mother's mouth at the sight of more than a dozen Deatheaters.

"They are here for Potter! We have to get out of here now!" Daphne's father said as he tried to stand in front of his family in a protective stance. Daphne and Astoria had both managed to sneak past him and stood besides him to watch the on going battle.

"I never imagined that Potter could be this good in dueling." Daphne's father commented dryly as he watched the battle unfolding before him. "If he can hold that Lestrange woman on his own there is no doubt that his going to be a powerful wizard."

"HARRY WATCH OUT!" Daphne yelled as she saw a deatheater sneaking behind him. Daphne's mother raised an eyebrow as she noted that her daughter had called Potter by his first name. Filing that thought for later she looked back to the on going battle just in time to see the Potter Heir get attacked by another Deatheater right behind him.

Daphne's heart was clenched tightly and her breath hitched slightly causing her to gasp loud enough for her mother to hear her, as Harry was cursed from behind with a bludgeoning Spell throwing him into the side of the train. A loud sickening crack could be heard all over the platform as his shoulder was dislocated and probably broken causing the standers nearby to wince.

"I have to say I'm really impressed with the boy, his not only brave but resilient too if he can still stand up after breaking that shoulder of his." Daphne's mother commented as she threw a sideway glance at her worried daughter.

"Mom, we have to help Harry." Astoria cried out as she tugged at mother's robes.

Before either of the parents could reply thick black smoke appeared on the platform before Voldemort; the Darkest Lord in over a century appeared amidst the black smoke.

"My goodness! We have to go now David." Daphne's mother exclaimed as she took a glimpse at the hideous creature on the platform that was making his way to Potter while people yelled in panic as they tried to leave the platform.

"Here. I'll shrink these then we'll apparate out of here." David (Daphne's Father) said as he summoned the trunks and shrunk them before grabbing Astoria and disapparated out of there.

Looking at her daughter, she could clearly see that she was concerned for the Potter boy. Well she'll just have to ask her about that later, before taking her arm and disapparated away.

A frantic Daphne arrived at their manor, she wasn't even aware of what was going on. Her thoughts were still focused on Harry, she couldn't help but shudder slightly as she recalled the monstrous creature that was known as the Darkest Lord in over a century make his way towards the injured Harry.

"I have to go to the Ministry honey; I want to follow the latest developments on this attack. I'll be back as soon as it's over." David said as he gave his wife a kiss before he flooed to the ministry.

Daphne's mother otherwise known as Michelle Greengrass turned towards her two daughters and wasn't surprised to see them pale. "Are you two alright?" she asked them.

"I'm fine Mom; I'll just go to my room to rest. Please wake me up when father is back from the Ministry." Daphne replied as she left the room. Her frantic heart had still not slowed down and she just had a bad feeling about this whole day.

It wasn't until dinner time did her Daphne come out of her room. It was a solemn affair at the table as each person was preoccupied with their own thoughts. Michelle was wondering on how to ask her daughter how she came to first Name basis with the Potter heir. While Daphne on the other hand was frantic about Harry, wondering if he was okay she couldn't help but pray to god that her father returned home as fast as he could from the ministry.

Suddenly the living room lit up and David Greengrass stepped from the fireplace. Flicking his wand all the soot and dust on his clothes disappeared. His usual face was pale and his palm was sweaty as he located his family. Stepping into the dining room he could feel the tension palpable in the room as his wife and two daughters awaited him.

Sensing that she was being watched, Michelle glanced up from her seat and noticed her husband at the doorway looking at them. Standing up from her seat she swiftly moved towards her husband and couldn't help but notice that he was pale and shaking slightly. "David are you alright?" she asked him as concern etched her pretty face.

Clearing his throat, he glanced at his wife and the glare that was directed at him was enough to make him know better than to lie to her. "Well…Um… I've got some bad news for you. Well… it is said that the Dark Lord has killed… um… Harry Potter."

Silence filled the room as they tried to process what he had just said. A cry from Astoria broke the two parents from their slumber. Rushing towards her they attempted to comfort her. Michelle glanced to where Daphne was and she was shocked as she saw a prone figure on the floor lying motionless. "DAPHNE!" she cried out as she rushed towards her.


End file.
